La tentación
by canelita
Summary: Pequeño error enamorarse de la persona menos indicada mas cuando esta prohibido por toda la sociedad, pero aun que quisiera evitar sus sentimientos le era imposible lo amaba con locura y el era su tentación -ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED-REVIEW eso me anima
1. Declaracion

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que hizo que cayera de la cama, abrió los ojos cafés asustada se levanto pero al instante dejo caer la cabeza en el piso, odiaba ese aparato pero daba gracias a dios por despertar, otra vez había tenido esos sueños tan per

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que hizo que cayera de la cama, abrió los ojos cafés asustada se levanto pero al instante dejo caer la cabeza en el piso, odiaba ese aparato pero daba gracias a dios por despertar, otra vez había tenido esos sueños tan perturbadores…-Solo fue un sueño- Suspiro mirando el techo.

Se recargo en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona hay estaba su pequeña hermana tirada como de costumbre aunque le seguía provocando risa la forma tan inusual de despertarse…-Hey pequeña deberías cambiar tu forma de levantarte-se acerco a ella extendiéndole la mano.

Parpadeo varias veces observándolo bien, era el como siempre sin camisa mostrando su torneada figura por las arduas horas de gimnasio, tomo su mano la levanto de un jalón…-Y tu deberías meterte en tus asuntos-Se sobo el brazo con la frente arrugada si que tenia fuerza.

-Deja de gruñir y mejor cámbiate ¿acaso piensas ir en pijama a la escuela?-Meneo la cabeza negativamente sonriéndole aun, era tan distraída y tan infantil pero sobre todo esa ropa que usaba para dormir la hacia ver mas pequeña.

-Mira Inuyasha sal de mi cuarto y ve hacer tus cosas-Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr que saliera, su sola presencia le irritaba, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella.

-Arg- Gruño carraspeando los dientes, odiaba que lo tratara así de no ser por que era su querida hermana, se recargo en la puerta sonrió y suspiro… la pequeña Kagome debía protegerla día y noche.

-Inuyasha…-Suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió los ojos mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas se sentía demasiado culpable por sentir esas cosas era su hermano…no podía era en contra de todo enamorarse de su hermano pero… ese sentimiento crecía día con día, no supo cuando empezó pero ahora era imposible sacarlo de su mente.

-- -- -- --

-Algún día me mostraras lo que escribes en ese libro-Miraba de reojo despreocupadamente con los brazos cruzados, Kagome y sus secretos seguro eran tonterías las que escribía por que a los 16 años no se tenia conciencia de algo.

-No y no seas entrometido-Se levanto del asiento cuando el autobús se detuvo, ese pequeño diario contenía sus mas íntimos secretos y jamás ni muerta debía permitir que Inuyasha lo leyera o se enteraría de su mas profundo y pecaminoso secreto… su amor por el.

La siguió manteniendo la distancia…-Solo eres una chiquilla no creo que lo que escribas sea tan importante- Se detuvo cuando su hermana lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Kagome se acerco con la frente arrugada y con esa mirada matadora que últimamente le ponía.

-No soy una chiquilla pronto cumpliré 17 en todo caso tu serias un viejo pronto tendrás ¿cuanto 21?- Apretó los labios mirando rencorosamente ni siquiera entendía por que se fijo en el.

-22 y tu sigues siendo una niña para mi-Le acaricio la cabeza…-Sigues igual de enana- Sonrió ante el berrinche de su hermana.

Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, era imposible que Inuyasha sintiera algo por ella y lo peor de todo era que la culpa no le permitía dormir por las noches,¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de el? ¡Era su hermano… su hermano!

-Y que haremos en tu cumpleaños 17, me han contado que hay un club-Movió las cejas en signo de complicidad…-Podríamos ir conocer a algunos chicos y bueno quien sabe y encuentres novio-.

Se sonrojo terriblemente agacho la cabeza ocultándola en un libro…-No creo que mama me deje ir y menos Inuyasha ya sabes como es- Chicos desde que comenzó a sentirse diferente a abandonar la niñez el pensar en un hombre le había traído problemas morales ni siquiera sango sabia de su secreto seguro la juzgaría mal y no era para menos.

-Tu hermano no tiene por que decir nada, ¿sabes que tiene mala reputación en la universidad?-Recargo el codo en el mesa banco sin quitarle la vista a Kagome que enseguida retiro el libro de su rostro.

-¿A que te refieres con mala reputación?- Toda su atención estaba en sango y es que a veces hablaba de cosas que ella no entendía como cuando decía que iba a jugar con Miroku.

-Miroku me lo dijo son muy amigos sabes, no seas ingenua tu hermano ya es un hombre-Se hizo para atrás recargando su espalda se sorprendía de lo ingenua que era Kagome…-Pues tu sabes tiene fama de don Juan-.

-Eso… no es raro es muy guapo- Se quiso tragar sus palabras acaso había sido muy obvia Sango era demasiado perspicaz…-Bueno no mucho digo es mi hermano mi opinión no es valida- Trago saliva sonriendo nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que tu hermano es un biscocho, no le veo parecido a ti y no digo que no seas bonita si te arreglaras mas tendrías muchos admiradores- Había intentado todo para que Kagome perdiera esa inocencia pero le fue imposible.

Suspiro pesadamente era verdad Inuyasha tenia pelo negro muy largo ojos miel piel bronceada era el sueño de toda mujer sonrió atontadamente, ella en cambio era blanca de ojos café oscuro y pelo negro, alguna vez su mama le enseño fotos de su padre era idéntico a el en cambio ella se parecía tampoco a su familia…-Es cierto, pero tus arreglos no son precisamente los mas decentes- Le apunto a sango acusadoramente.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo…-Tu eres una niña aun pequeña Kagome cuando crezcas te enseñare cosas- Soltó algunas carcajadas al observar la cara de su amiga que tomo un tono serio.

-- -- --

Se miro en el espejo detenidamente, paso su mano por el cabello deteniéndolo lo soltó bajo las manos hasta su blusa desabrochando algunos botones siguió el camino hasta su cintura, no dejo de mirar su reflejo era verdad parecía una niña en cambio sango se veía mas grande mas antojable… como diría su hermano, tenia el cuerpo de una niña.

-Que haces- Sonreía como era su costumbre, tenia varios minutos observándola era extraño que la chiquilla se tomara la molestia de contemplarse…-El maquillaje no hace milagros Kagome-.

Cerro los ojos apretando los labios ese comentario le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su corazón como se atrevía a decirle algo así se suponía era su hermano aunque sea debía tenerle cariño…-¡Lárgate!-Corrió hasta la puerta empujándolo y cerrándola.

-¡A mi no vas a cerrar la puerta Kagome no seas infantil!- Se hizo para atrás tomo vuelo y le pego a la puerta abriéndola pero no midió sus fuerzas se llevo a Kagome tirándola en el piso con el encima.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando lo miro tan cerca de ella, podía sentir como su mas profundo secreto era expuesto por los latidos de el corazón, en su corta vida nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca ni siquiera a un metro de distancia era malísima relacionándose con el sexo opuesto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dejo la canasta de ropa en el piso, Inuyasha se levanto aprisa nerviosamente saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Kagome tirada.

-Tu hija es una mocosa grosera-Entre abrió los labios mostrando los dientes de los cuales sobresalían sus colmillos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo pequeña? Últimamente te portas muy cortante con tu hermano algo te molesta-Le sonrió se acerco a su hija que se levanto de inmediato sentándose en la cama.

-Es solo que….-Jugueteo con sus manos estaba tentada en confesarle a su mama lo que sentía por su hermano pero seguro la metería de monja o la enviaría lejos no era correcto iba en contra de todas las creencias familiares…-No es nada- Le sonrió a la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

-Será mejor que te alistes Kikyo vendrá a cenar y sabes que Inuyasha se esmera mucho en dar una buena impresión-Se levanto le sonrió a la pequeña y salio de el cuarto recogiendo la canasta de ropa.

-Kikyo…- Sonrió apenas era cierto Inuyasha tenia una novia preciosa jamás ella podría siquiera parecerse a Kikyo que era delgada alta de tez blanca pelo lacio ojos pequeños que combinaban a la perfección con los rasgos finos de su rostro y un cuerpo que ella envidiaba.

-Kagome…Kagome-Se dejo caer en la cama mirando el techo por que tenia que ser tan terca y malhumorada con el, intento acercarse de mil formas debía protegerla mas en esta etapa donde los hombres se fijaban mas en jovencitas lindas como ella, aunque pensándolo bien su hermana era una niña aun y estaba lo bastante lejos de ser una mujer.

-Ni siquiera tengo que ponerme- Se miro por tercera vez en el espejo, no entendía por que su mama le seguía comprando esos vestidos tan infantiles debajo de las rodillas abotonados hasta el cuello y en colores pastel al menos ese era rosa la hacia ver mas femenina.

-Señora Taicho es todo un placer verla otra vez-La abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se separo y tomo el brazo de Inuyasha…-Pequeña Kagome- Sonrió al ver a la joven que bajaba las escaleras, de no ser por que estaba su suegra y su novio se hubiera muerto de la risa por la vestimenta de Kagome.

-Hola señorita Kikyo- Le extendió la mano amablemente pero como siempre Kikyo mostraba una especie de antipatía que ya le había mencionado a su hermano que solo le dijo no te metas con Kikyo, la defendía tanto tal vez era ella la antipática.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a la sala-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones rozando la pequeña caja de terciopelo, estaba muy nervioso no sabia si era el momento indicado.

Levanto una ceja la actitud de Inuyasha era muy extraña, se mordió los labios dejándose caer en el sillón con los labios apretados que movía de un lado a otro como una niña…-Por que tanto misterio Inuyasha-.

-Tu siempre tan imprudente Ka-Gome-Saco la pequeña cajita apretándola con su mano se levanto del asiento y se hinco frente a Kikyo la cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa…-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Le extendió la cajita la cual Kikyo tomo impresionada abriéndola y observando el flamante anillo.

-¡¡Que….claro que si!!-Se puso el anillo contemplándolo en su mano se levanto en cuestión de segundos abrazando al que ahora era su prometido.

Se le fue el aire dejo de hacer gestos, tomo un tono pálido trago saliva dolorosamente no pudo soportar esa noticia se levanto del sillón y hecho a correr a su habitación dejando a su mama preocupada que solo se limito a observarla desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-Que le pasa a tu hermana pareciera que le desagrado-La sonrisa no desapareció de su cara ni la imprudencia de su cuñadita estropearía este momento.

-Felicidades-Se levanto del sillón dándole un abrazo a Kikyo…-Pero no creen que es algo rápido apenas se conocen- No le quito los ojos de encima a Kikyo que hizo un gesto de fastidio ante su comentario.

-Señora izayoi para el amor no existe tiempo-Se mordió la lengua ante el comentario de su suegra pero al menos frente a Inuyasha debía ser simpática y la novia perfecta después ella seria su esposa y los comentarios de Izayoi pasarían desapercibidos.

-Es cierto- Ladeo el rostro para mirar a su hijo que tenia una flamante sonrisa….-Podrías subir y ver a tu hermana-Su tono de voz era dulce suave como siempre la clase de la mujer salía a relucir ante cualquier situación.

-Esa niña me va a escuchar- Le dio la espalda a las dos mujeres para casi correr hasta los escalones y subirlos en cuestión de segundos empujo la puerta y se detuvo al verla recostada boca abajo…-Que te pasa acaso te volviste loca-.

Enterró la cabeza mas en su almohada no quería que la viera llorar que le diría estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero que te cases…-Déjame en paz- Apenas se escucho su voz que sonaba ronca y cortada.

-¡Eres una niña inmadura!-Apretó los puños molesto estaba arto de tener que lidiar con sus berrinches…-¡Por que no maduras!- Grito tan fuerte que Kagome se estremeció.

Se levanto con la cara roja y llena de lagrimas se acerco con el rostro contraída y mirada rencorosa y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho…-¡Por si no lo haz notado soy una mujer y no una niña!-ceso los golpes dando pasos atrás…-Solo déjame en paz…- Comenzó a respirar cortadamente.

-Kagome…-Se quedo inmóvil observándola…-Tranquilízate-intento acercarse pero la joven lo impidió dándole la espalda y caminando lentamente a el pequeño escritorio que estaba a un lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y tomo su inhalador acercándolo a su boca y presionándolo.

-No… necesito… de ti-Volvió a aspirar intento tranquilizarse tenia tanto tiempo sin un ataque gracias a dios había guardado su inhalador en un lugar accesible, comenzó a recuperar el aire.

-Deberías dejar tus berrinches vez lo que provocas-Se cruzo de brazos con los ojos miel puestos en ella desde pequeña su hermana había tenido graves problemas de salud es por eso que se prometió protegerla no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero era verdad ya no era una niña estaba creciendo a un ritmo acelerado…-Volveré abajo, cuando mejores tu carácter baja-.

-Si- susurro mirándolo marcharse que difícil era ocultar sus sentimientos y mas aun la culpa que tenia día con día llevaba años enamorada de su hermano y el jamás lo noto y agradecía eso.

-Kagome debo reprenderte por tu comportamiento, no es correcto tener esa actitud pequeña lo sabes- Enjabonaba el plato lentamente lo dejo caer en la pila.

-Ya me disculpe con Kikyo y con el tonto de Inuyasha-Recargo el codo en la mesa y puso su mano en la barbilla.

-Antes me tenias confianza-Se sentó a un lado de su pequeña hija y le tomo la mano acariciándola ya no era su pequeña ahora le ocultaba cosas y por mas que quisiera entrar en su cabeza no podía.

Abrió los labios para hablar pero los cerro sonriendo no podía decirle por mas que quisiera desahogarse eso era algo que tenia que ocultar toda su vida Inuyasha jamás sabría ni su mama incluso sango que era su mejor amiga…-No es nada si tuviera algo te lo hubiera dicho- Izayoi quito su mano y suspiro sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se levanto y volvió al fregadero.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Ya pensaste en mi propuesta- Levanto una ceja con una sonrisa picara en los labios…-Vamos kag ni siquiera haz besado a un chico-Se recargo en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Y no es algo que quiera hacer-Miro de soslayo con los labios apretados esa sango se la pasaba molestándola las 24 horas del día, se levanto y se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensándolo bien ir a una fiesta con Sango le haría ver a Inuyasha que no necesitaba su protección pero sobre todo que ya era grande…-Si iremos-.

-¡De veras! Aaah no puedo creerlo tenemos mucho que hacer primero tu cabello-Se levanto dando brincos de emoción.

-- -- --

El lugar estaba repleto de gente luces que parpadeaban la barra con los cantineros sirviendo bebidas apresurados, aun no cumplía los 18 ni siquiera los 17 pero necesitaba distraerse y Sango tenia las influencias para meterla, dio un paso atrás cuando su amiga llego con dos bebidas le extendió una de color rojizo en una copa de plástico.

-Toma esto te caerá bien-Sonrió picaramente por la cara de Kagome que parpadeo varias veces se mordió los labios y por fin la tomo para contemplarla por largo rato.

-¿Que es esto?- Hizo un gesto de desagrado al oler el alcohol que penetro su pequeña nariz, suspiro y dejo de respirar para empinarse la copa.

-No te preocupes no tiene alcohol, te traeré otro- Le arrebato el envase y se giro para empujar gente y volver a la barra una mentira blanca no haría daño a nadie, Kagome necesitaba divertirse y olvidarse de los problemas y ella le ayudaría un poco.

-No debí venir- La garganta le ardió por lo rápido que se había tomado el alcohol incluso se mareo, sin darse cuenta bailaba al ritmo de la música ¿Cuánto alcohol había consumido? Ni siquiera sabia, sango se la había pasado la noche entera embriagándola pero para ese momento no tenia uso de conciencia y su mejor amiga estaba bailando con dos desconocidos…-Sango-camino tambaleándose hasta llegar a ella pero parecía inútil hablarle estaba borracha y ella también.

-¡Disfruta de la fiesta la noche es joven!- Le dio la espalda y siguió meneando las caderas descabelladamente.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y miro alrededor todo se movía, se giro y a paso lento salio de el lugar, cuando el aire le pego sintió que se iba a desmayar, como iba a llegar a su casa en esas condiciones la matarían pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-La mama de Sango hablo, preguntando por ella… kagome nos mintió- Apoyo los brazos en la mesa con la mirada triste, le dolía que su hija la engañara nunca mentía y empezaba hacerlo.

-¡En este momento la voy a buscar!-Apretó los puños y como alma que lleva el diablo se dirigió a la puerta cuando tomo la manija la giro y la abrió, Su hermana estaba con la mirada adormilada.

-Inu…yasha- Sonrió al punto de reír pero se contuvo al ver los ojos miel quemándola…-No es lo que parece-Se detuvo de la puerta por el tambaleo

-Estas ebria- Levanto una ceja, apretó los labios y le tomo la mano jalándola…-No sabes las preocupaciones que nos causaste ¡que te pasa Kagome!- Las carcajadas de la chica le hicieron enfurecer la tomo de ambas manos y la jalo para subir las escaleras.

-Inuyasha por favor no seas tan rudo- Se llevo una mano a los labios mirando desde la cocina, no sabia si entrometerse o aceptar el castigo que su hijo le pondría a la pequeña.

-¡Suéltame ya estoy grande!- Jalo su mano liberándose de el agarre, tenso el rostro y lo vio con rencor…-¡Lárgate déjame en paz!- Le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos intentando mantenerse en pie.

-No puedo creer que te emborracharas, pero esto no se quedara así ¡me vas a escuchar!-Se acerco la tomo de la espalda y la volteo sujetándola de la diminuta cintura…-¡Eres solo una niña intentando ser grande!- La zarandeo varias veces.

Hay estaba esa explosión en su garganta que no pudo evitar que saliera…-Te amo-respiro agitadamente por la conmoción de sus palabras pero no sintió miedo ni vergüenza se sentía fuerte capas de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué… dices?-La soltó con los ojos muy abiertos había escuchado bien su hermana le había dicho que lo amaba, imposible acaso seria su estado que la hacia delirar cosas.

-¡Que te amo no tengo miedo de decírtelo estoy enamorada de ti… desde que era una niña!-Las palabras brotaban una tras otra y no podía evitarlo y aunque la voz le salía temblorosa lo diría mil veces para que el comprendiera.

Bueno nuevo fan jaja no termino los otros y ya ando haciendo otro hay estaré loca bueno en fin espero que me dejen comentarios n-n me retiro


	2. Consecuencias

El cuerpo se le tenso el corazón latió a un ritmo acelerado, dejo de parpadear para abrir los labios, no eso no era cierto no podía ser verdad por que Kagome era su Hermana, agacho la vista y la subió recorriéndola en ese preciso momento comprendió algo y es que aquella niña que cuido con anhelo ya no era la pequeña de 10 años, mas sin embargo su mirada su cuerpo era una niña aun inmadura atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Di algo- Trago saliva que paso lento por la tensión de su garganta, dio algunos pasos y tomo la mano de su hermano colocándola en su pecho…-Notas los latidos de mi corazón- Apretó los labios para que la voz no se le cortara…-Laten por ti cada segundo que estas cerca.

Acaricio la mano de Kagome y la soltó dando algunos pasos atrás…-Será mejor que descanses- Le dio la espalda y camino lento sin entender lo que las palabras de su Hermana habían provocado en el.

-Inuyasha…-Agacho la cabeza para dejar caer algunas gotas de lagrimas en la alfombra, se abrazo a si misma y cuando levanto la vista el espejo arrojo una imagen ¿Esa era ella?, una coleta con un gran moño un vestido verde debajo de las rodillas abotonado y el poco maquillaje que Sango le había puesto ni siquiera eso la hacían ver mas grande…-¡Te odio!-Tomo una pequeña figurita de porcelana y la arrojo destrozándolo corrió hasta su cama y se dejo caer en ella sollozando en la almohada.

-Como esta no fuiste muy duro verdad- Entrelazo sus manos apretándolas por la expresión de Inuyasha…-¿Qué paso?- Se acerco a el inspeccionándolo.

-La actitud de Kagome solo tiene una solución… debemos enviarla a un internado-Fijo los ojos miel en su madre que abrió los suyos asombrada, ¿que mas podía hacer? con la confección que había hecho la pequeña niña, tenerla cerca le causaría daño a ella y Kagome era su tesoro mas preciado.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Dio vueltas en la cama hasta toparse con el piso, el golpe hizo que abriera los ojos, apoyo ambas manos en la alfombra y se levanto llevándose una a la cabeza que era ese dolor en la cabeza parecía un taladro…-¿Que paso?- Se sentó en la cama observando el espejo roto, su aspecto era terrible.

-Ya despertaste Kagome necesitamos hablar-Entro a la habitación sin dejar de ver el peinador lleno de pequeños vidrios…-El comportamiento de ayer fue inadecuado eres una Taicho una señorita con tu educación no debe comportarse así- Inhalo gran cantidad de aire para tomar fuerzas por lo que diría no sabia siquiera si eso era lo mas adecuado enviar a su pequeña a un internado de señoritas.

-Yo lo siento mama- Agacho la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada ¿Tan grave era lo que había hecho?

-Quizás esta decisión no te agrade pero lo hacemos por tu bien, iras a un internado hasta que cumplas los 18 después si te comportas volverás- Tenso la mandíbula cuando Kagome la miro con los ojos llorosos y expectantes.

-No mama por favor no- Corrió hasta su madre y se dejo caer en sus pies para aferrarse a sus piernas, no quería irse alejarse de Inuyasha le destrozaría el corazón y si el se casaba con Kikyo en su ausencia no lo soportaría, moriría de amor y de tristeza.

-- -- -- --

-¿Kagome no te despedirás?- Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió apenas su hija ni siquiera le había hablado, empezaba a dudar de su decisión pero Inuyasha había sido tan insistente que había logrado convencerla.

-Adiós mama- No la miro estaba furiosa con ella y con Inuyasha ni siquiera habían dejado que se despidiera de Sango pero lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que su hermano no se apareciera, no lo había visto en todo el día ¿Qué había hecho mal para que Inuyasha le dejara de hablar?

-Lo hacemos por tu bien- Tomo aire reteniéndolo por un instante, entonces el anuncio de que el vuelo partía le hizo estremecerse.

-Debo irme- Se levanto de la pequeña silla azul, tomo su maleta y le dio la espalda a su mama sin dejar de soltar lagrimas que limpiaba una y otra vez, ahora estaría sola en ese internado pensó que partiría días después pero no se imagino que seria el mismo día.

-¡Mama¡-Corrió hasta la mujer que no dejaba de llorar…-¿Donde esta Kagome acaso ya partió?- Miro a su alrededor cuando vio la enorme fila, hay estaba ella con el cabello suelto una pequeña diadema y el vestido azul que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

Giro la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio a Inuyasha acercarse a paso rápido a ella, soltó la maleta y corrió hasta el para abrazarlo…-No quiero irme- Enterró la cara en su pecho mojándolo.

Coloco su mano en los cabellos negros y la acaricio abrazándola desde la cintura…-No recuerdas que paso ayer- Se separo y la miro fijamente por la expresión de su pequeña hermana supo que no, entonces tenia la posibilidad de que ella se quedara pero era imposible Kagome sentía algo por el y debía alejarla para acabar con ese sentimiento…-Debes irte-.

Parpadeo varias veces contuvo el llanto y le dio la espalda el también quería que se fuera todo eso era para alejarla era un estorbo para su familia, que crueles eran tomo la maleta y miro una vez mas a su madre y a su hermano, los ojos miel estaban clavados en los cafés sonrió y entro al pasillo para abordar el avión.

-Adiós Kagome- Abrazo a su madre y no quito la vista de el pasillo, estaría alejado mas de un año de su hermana pero lo valdría así Kagome maduraría y olvidaría esa tonta idea enamorada de el que absurdo seguramente solo era algo fugaz.

-Estas muy serio que pasa-Tomo la taza de café y levanto una ceja sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos.

-No es nada, estoy preocupado por Kagome-Miro el vaso de cristal repleto de agua ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kagome ya abría llegado? ¿Estaría triste?

-Vamos Inuyasha era lo mejor que pudieron hacer esa muchachita necesitaba unas clases de refinamiento ser una Taicho conlleva una gran responsabilidad- Coloco el café en el pequeño plato de porcelana decorado con flores y sonrió…-Deberíamos fijar fecha para nuestro matrimonio-

Levanto los ojos y miro a Kikyo, la boda casi lo había olvidado por pensar todo el día en Kagome…-Cuando lo decidas estará bien- Se recargo en la silla el día era soleado ni una nube seguro en Londres estaría lloviendo su Hermana adoraba la lluvia eso la alegraría.

-Bueno me gustaría que la hiciéramos cuanto antes - Entrelazo sus dedos y no pudo evitar imaginarse casada con un Taicho la familia mas adinerada de la ciudad Kikyo Taicho que bien sonaba.

-Seria mejor hacerla cuando me gradué me faltan solo dos años y así Kagome estaría presente- sonrió coquetamente sin quitar la vista de el cielo se acababa de ir y ya la extrañaba.

-Como gustes- A veces sentía tantos celos de esa mocosa pero no debía eran hermanos solo eso pero tal pareciera que Inuyasha sentía algo mas por su hermana, se mordió los labios y sonrió pero que cosas pensaba eso no era imposible.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Señorita Taicho es un placer tenerla en nuestro internado, espero su estancia sea grata pero acompáñeme le mostrare su habitación-Le tomo el hombro a Kagome haciendo que caminara por el largo pasillo.

Ese lugar era inmenso como un palacio gigantesco la entrada llena de pasto verde con un gran portón que llevaba a la entrada principal una mansión llena de habitaciones hay estaría el resto del año y del siguiente, siguió viendo el frente el pasillo parecía no tener fin y que decir de las jóvenes del internado que se topaba, todas eran iguales frívolas banales, desde que era pequeña sintió que no encajaba en ese mundo, pero su familia era diferente su madre a ella no le gustaba presumir incluso atendía su propia casa.

-Bien señorita Taicho aquí es-Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillo de su vestido negro y saco una llave que coloco en el cerrojo la giro y abrió la puerta iluminando una hermosa habitación con un decorado en las paredes de rosas un peinador vació pero cuyo acabado lo hacia ver hermoso, y un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero.

-Gracias señora Kagura- Tomo su maleta y entro al cuarto demasiado grande para ella, acababa de llegar y ya extrañaba su casa, su acogedora casa…-¿Aquí puedo recibir correo?- Giro para ver a la mujer con facciones duras y piel pálida que resaltaba mas con aquel recogido y vestido conservador.

-Claro señorita, si tiene correspondencia se la haremos llegar- Hizo un gesto de desagrado para ser una Taicho no era lo suficiente educada, demasiado dulce e ingenua para ser una muchacha de alcurnia, le sonrió y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-Inuyasha- Suspiro apoyando la mano en la puerta ¿Acaso cuando regresara todo seria distinto? Le tenia miedo a los cambios y si su hermano dejaba de quererla aunque sea la quería no como ella quisiera pero lo hacia.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-La casa se siente vacía sin Kagome- Tomo su taza de te con los ojos tristes, sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha que solo la miraba correspondiendo su soledad…-¿Y si mandamos traerla? No te parece suficiente castigo-Dejo la taza en la mesa de cristal y se sentó junto a Inuyasha.

-No, eso nos restaría autoridad apenas lleva dos meses cuando ella vuelva llevara con respeto el apellido Taicho-Trago saliva evadiendo los ojos de su madre, si le decía los verdaderos motivos eso le rompería el corazón …-Sigue mandándole cartas- Se dejo caer en el sillón mirando el techo era verdad escribirle, ni siquiera había mandado una carta.

-Tienes razón es por su bien- Agacho la cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos esperaba ese internado no cambiara a su pequeña, tan frágil y apegada a ella no había sido buena idea mantenerla alejada de lo que realmente era la aristocracia.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-O es tan guapo no crees Kagome- Los ojos se le iluminaban cada vez que veía a ese joven, alto cabello negro ojos cafés piel blanca y que decir de su atuendo pantalones blancos con rayas negras a los lados y el saco blanco si tan solo pudiera acercarse pero era tan penosa.

-¿Que?- Dejo de leer la carta para mirar al atractivo joven, no entendía por que ayame se ponía tan seria cuando el estaba cerca y había algo en ese sujeto que le causaba escalofríos quizás la forma en que siempre la miraba, se sentó en la jardinera con la vista perdida tenia un año en el instituto y regresar a casa le parecía cada día mas lejano.

-Kagome todas las chicas del instituto adoramos al joven Naraku es tan atractivo y encantador- apretó sus manos contra su pecho con los ojos iluminados si pudiera decirle sus sentimientos pero era inútil estaba fuera de su alcance ese hombre parecía estar en otra dimensión.

-A ya comprendo te gusta el joven Naraku- Parpadeo varias veces cuando Ayame giro la cabeza y la vio con rencor con las mejillas encendidas, trago saliva miro detrás el corazón se le quiso salir pero que imprudente ese hombre estaba a unos cuantos metros con la vista fija en ellas.

-Un placer señoritas- Les sonrió y siguió su camino, pero que jovencita mas linda con que ella era la famosa Kagome Taicho no le habían mentido sobre su belleza.

-Nos miro-Se dejo caer al piso con los labios abiertos y suspirando su gran amor platónico la había visto.

-Eres demasiado extraña ayame- Miro de reojo mientras con la otra mano se rascaba la cabeza, suspiro y retomo su lectura sonriendo.

-Es una carta de tu hermano cierto-Se levanto y escudriño a Kagome con los ojos pequeños y preguntones que solía poner su intuición no le fallaba, su querida amiga tomaba esa actitud cada vez que recibía una carta de su hermano si no fueran hermanos pensaría que Kagome sentía algo por ese hombre.

-Si- Apretó la carta recelosamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse ¿Tan notoria era su felicidad? Lo que más extrañaba era a Inuyasha y sus constantes regaños.

-Bueno es lógico que extrañes tu casa a final de cuentas desde que llegaste no has ido a visitarlos- la mayoría del tiempo la joven Taicho se notaba pensativa triste fuera de ese internado pero a pesar de eso le asombraba que no hubiese cambiado por tratar de encajar con las de mas chicas.

-Si pudiera lo haría- era verdad cada vez que pensaba en volver su mama la evadía y a Inuyasha no le podía mencionar nada del asunto ya que solo le escribía una carta cada tres meses y jamás le llamaba al instituto.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Me gustaría traer a Kagome-Dejo de tejer para mirar a su hijo implorantemente, no es que fuera débil para enfrentarlo pero debía haber una fuerte razón para que Inuyasha se opusiera varias veces a traerla.

-Me parece bien- un año era suficiente para que Kagome olvidara su tonta idea, en pocos meses se casaría y haría su vida, excusas extrañaba demasiado a Kagome mas o igual que su madre.

-No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace Inuyasha- sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia por fin vería a su pequeña.

-- -- -- -- --

-¡No puedo creerlo volveré a casa ayame!- Brinco de la emoción tirando la carta al piso no podía creerlo parecía un sueño.

-Meda mucho gusto por ti-la abrazo compartiendo el sentimiento de su amiga, se tenso otra vez cuando Naraku se dirigió a ambas chicas.

-Señorita Taicho me gustaría hablar con usted- Le sonrió coquetamente desde que vio a Kagome Taicho tuvo gran interés en ella pocas veces se topaba con jovencitas tan dulces o bueno eso es lo que le habían comentado y que quería comprobar.

-Conmigo-Miro de soslayo a ayame notando cierta antipatía por primera vez, afirmo con la cabeza y siguió a Naraku, dejando a una Ayame molesta y celosa…-Pensé que no se permitía la entrada de hombres al internado- Se detuvo en seco cuando Naraku volteo acaso había sido muy imprudente.

-Así es pero digamos que yo soy una excepción- Siguió caminando con Kagome detrás, ya comprobaría si era cierto lo que se comentaba todas las chicas del instituto se derretían por el e incluso las mas recatadas habían terminado debajo de sus sabanas.

-Disculpe pero no cree que ya estamos un poco alejados-Se detuvo apretando el uniforme negro que llegaba debajo de su rodilla, volteo mirando el internado que se encontraba cerca pero estando en aquel jardín cubierto de matorrales y árboles no se alcanzaban a ver.

-Me gustaría tratar un tema con usted señorita Taicho- Se acerco a ella con ojos maliciosos, la miro de abajo parandose en su pecho tapado por aquel saco.

-Creo que debería volver- Se dio la vuelta pero Naraku la detuvo de la muñeca pegándola a el…-Le suplico me suelte- La voz le tembló ese hombre siempre le dio mala espina pero era demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta antes de sus malas intenciones.

-Kagome Taicho sabes lo famosa que eres en la academia vecina, todos me alabarán cuando sepan que me acosté con la famosa Taicho-La sujeto de los hombros empujándola al pasto y cayendo encima.

-¡Pero que hace suélteme!-Intentó zafarse pero sus brazos apenas y se movían, abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el tacto de las manos masculinas entre sus piernas…-¡Auxilio!- Apretó los ojos intentando no llorar.

-¡Eres una basura Naraku!-Lo sujeto de la camisa arrogándolo varios metros atrás…-Lárgate - Crujió los dientes fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya me las pagaras Kouga- Se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa y le sonrió a la joven tirada en el piso burlonamente ya tendrían oportunidad en un futuro de arreglar cuentas.

-Señorita esta bien-Se hinco quitándose el saco y colocándolo en los hombros de Kagome que abrazaba sus piernas temblando.

-Tenemos que avisar-Se levanto con la mirada perdida de solo recordar el tacto sentía asco que hubiera pasado si ese hombre no la hubiera salvado a tiempo.

-Me gustaría decirle que las autoridades harían algo pero ese sujeto tiene inmunidad diplomática, no lo pueden tocar-Siguió viendo a Kagome que clavo los ojos cafés en los azules, sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver esos ojos tan profundos.

-Eso es injusto este sitio me decepciona-Apretó los puños evitando que el llanto le ganara no lo iba hacer, casi la violaban y nadie haría nada solo por que ese hombre era poderoso…-Aquí tiene-Se quito el saco blanco extendiéndolo.

-¿Pero estará bien?-Lo tomo rozando la mano de Kagome quien comenzó a caminar con el cuerpo tenso, como un ser tan vil y ruin como Naraku osaba tocar a ese mujer que era casi una niña.

-Mama te extraño-Se recargo en el escritorio mojando la carta con pequeñas gotas de agua, que mal se sentía quería hacer justicia ese tal Naraku a cuantas no abra obligado lo que le reconfortaba era el hecho de que pronto se iría ni siquiera Ayame le había hablado al parecer le dio la espalda pensando lo peor de ella.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Hoy llega Kagome ¿no iras a recibirla al aeropuerto?-Se acomodo el largo cabello con un broche dorado, contemplando su reflejo para su edad izayoi era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo ojos cafés y expresivos y piel blanca.

-No puedo debo ir a la universidad a arreglar unos pendientes-Levanto una ceja suspiro y sonrió cerrando la puerta no pensó que darle la autorización a su mama para que trajera a Kagome la haría tan feliz.

Se sentó en la sala de espera sin ganas de sonreír pensó que estar hay la animaría pero cada vez que pensaba en aquel incidente se le oprimía el corazón y unas nauseas en el estomago la invadían.

-¡Kagome!- Irradiaba felicidad, corrió hasta su hija la cual se levanto y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su mama que la estrujo por varios minutos llorando…-Te extrañe mucho pequeña- Le acaricio el cabello sin soltarla.

-Mama no me fui por mucho-Se separo correspondiendo la sonrisa…- y donde esta Inuyasha- Lo busco con la mirada pero no estaba ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de recibirla que desconsiderado pero como si no lo conociera.

-Estas mas grande- Se sorprendía de lo hermosa y grande que estaba Kagome en ese año había cambiado mucho, incluso se había desarrollado su cuerpo…-No pudo venir pero ya veras que cuando te vea se pondrá muy feliz-Le tomo las manos felizmente

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Tu cuarto esta igual de cómo lo dejaste-Abrió la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kagome que se notaba tensa a pesar de su regreso…-Pasa algo haz estado muy seria- Sabia que negaría su actitud pero no le costaba nada preguntar.

-No es nada mama es solo que estoy muy feliz-Dejo la maleta en la cama y miro a su alrededor se sentía ese olor a cariño que extrañaba, cuando volteo dejo de sonreír para abrir los ojos impactada.

-Creciste ya no estas tan enana-Estaba recargado en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y esos aires de antipático que siempre mostraba.

-¡Inuyasha!-Corrió y lo abrazo desde el pecho aunque había crecido un poco el seguía igual o mas alto que antes, si ahora podía sentirse feliz el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía iba a explotar como antes.

Se quedo parado sin reaccionar algunos segundos por el extraño calor que sintió con ese abrazo pero a los segundos lo correspondió agachando un poco la cabeza para oler el cabello negro de su hermana si hay estaba el aroma a frutas…-Yo también te extrañe- Abrió los ojos miel topándose con Izayoi que lo miraba extrañamente.

-Bueno que les parece si preparo algo rico de cenar… puedes invitar a Kikyo-No les quito los ojos de encima pero ese sentimiento de duda que surgió en ese preciso momento la hacia temblar.

-Si-Afirmo con la cabeza y siguió a su mama, que impulsiva era Inuyasha no podía saber su secreto ni estar tanto tiempo alejada de el le había hecho olvidar ese amor que estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

-Kagome…-Se quedo observando como se iba y aspirando el perfume sutil que dejaba a su paso, arrugo la frente se dio la vuelta y recargo ambas manos en la puerta, algo dentro de el estaba removiéndose como aquel día en que ella confeso sus sentimientos esa sensación lo acompañaba desde aquel entonces pero no sabia bien que era quizás ternura o lastima si por que era su Hermana.

Continuara…


	3. sentimientos ocultos

-Y bueno cuñadita como te fue en tu viaje-Desenrosco el cabello de su dedo sin dejar de mirarla, los celos estaban mas fuertes que nunca, Kagome había cambiado mucho y eso no le agradaba bueno su vestimenta seguía siendo ridícula era una mojigata y lo seria siempre.

-Bien- Siguió con la cabeza cabizbaja no quería que nadie supiera del incidente era tan vergonzoso ni siquiera su mama podía enterarse y menos Inuyasha era un temperamental que mataría a ese hombre

-Pronto cumplirás 18 verdad, la edad de las tentaciones- Miro de soslayo a Inuyasha que tomaba su copa de vino con fastidio hasta que menciono la palabra tentaciones.

-Que dices es solo una mocosa-Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y se levanto del asiento, no jamás aceptaría que alguien se acercara a su hermana era imposible era aun una niña y debía cuidarla.

-No soy una niña-Se levanto y fue tras Inuyasha que se metió a la cocina, apretó los labios levantándolos un poco…-Soy una señorita y pronto entrare a la universidad acéptalo y supéralo- Ladeo el rostro molesta.

-Escúchame bien Kagome mientras yo este vivo tu te comportaras-Se acerco a ella acorralándola en la pared…-Por lo tanto si piensas que entrar a la universidad será tu liberación, borra eso de tu cabeza- le pego con su dedo varias veces sonriendo burlonamente.

-Eres un pesado quítate-Lo empujo cruzándose de brazos y de repente comenzó a reírse, no había cambiado la situación entre ellos, seguían llevándose como siempre como dos niños pequeños y testarudos.

-De que te ríes-Apretó los dientes pero que se creía esa niña para burlarse de el pero aunque trato de mostrar molestia soltó algunas carcajadas por la contagiosa risa de su hermana.

-Que hacen aquí Inuyasha…Kikyo te espera-Le alegraba mucho ver que sus hijos se llevaban tan bien como siempre, pero no podía olvidar los ojos de Inuyasha cuando abrazo a Kagome quizás era solo su imaginación.

-- -- -- --

-Nadando tan tarde Kagome-se recargo en la puerta de cristal y la observo, bostezo e hizo un gesto de aburrimiento…-Sigues igual de lenta- bostezo de nuevo y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Soy más rápida que tú-Se cruzo de brazos nado hasta la orilla y salio de la piscina mostrando el traje de baño de color rosa que aunque era completo moldeaba su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura.

Cuando la miro sintió que las mejillas se le ponían calientes ¿Acaso se había sonrojado?, trago saliva y volteo la vista…-No aceptas tus derrotas, te e ganado millones de veces- abrió los ojos miel cuando ella le tomo la mano jalándolo.

-Pues esta vez te ganare así que nadaras conmigo-Lo jaloneo rumbo a la alberca, sonriendo con malicia cuando estuviera lo suficiente cerca lo empujaría por molestarla.

-Se lo que quieres hacer niña pero ni lo pienses-Se detuvo a un paso de el agua y la empujo sin esfuerzo alguno…-Eres una débil- Comenzó a reírse de su Hermana que salio del agua furiosa.

-¡Abusivo!- Esto no se quedaría así se acerco otra vez a la orilla y lo jalo de las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y sin mas remedio cayera dentro…-Pareces un perro mojado- Soltó algunas carcajadas.

-¡Pero que te pasa estas loca!-La empujo pegando su cuerpo al de ella como un reflejo, se quedo estático al mirar esos ojos inocentes ¿Qué acaso no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando?, se agacho un poco y fue entonces que junto sus labios con los de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha…Inuyasha!-Lo movió varias veces parecía una roca, miro maliciosamente el vaso de agua a un lado lo tomo y se lo hecho encima…-Despierta tienes que llevarme a inscribirme-Se quedo observándolo minuciosamente se notaba agitado.

-Kagome…-La imagen de ese beso se le vino a la cabeza, pero que diablos le estaba sucediendo no podía tener esos sueños y menos con su Hermana, se levanto con los puños apretados…-Será mejor que te vallas en un minuto bajo-.

-Esta bien pero no tardes- Si que estaba raro esa mañana, suspiro y salio de el cuarto que pasaría si el supiera de sus sentimientos la odiaría cambiara su trato… no tenia idea era tan extraño pero lo conocía también mas que nadie, que contradictorio no sabia su reacción y lo conocía.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-La universidad es muy bonita- Dio vueltas mirando todo a su alrededor, las enormes jardineras con flores y pasto, edificios de color blanco con azul y murales con trabajos estudiantiles, era enorme de no ser por Inuyasha que la acompaño se hubiera perdido…-Eres muy amargado-Le tomo la mano y lo jalo para que cambiara esa cara.

-Suéltame- Quito su mano tan bruscamente que Kagome se detuvo y lo miro confundida, que le estaba ocurriendo ya ni siquiera soportaba el contacto con ella…-Tengo una reputación que cuidar-Trago saliva intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Claro… aquí debes ser un chico malo-Levanto la mano y le apunto, era cierto ella era de nuevo ingreso y como tal hablarle a un superior aunque fuese su hermano le traería problemas con el resto…-Bueno estando aquí no te hablare-Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, giro la cabeza la ver el uniforme estudiantil…-¿Aun en una universidad usan uniforme?-.

-Que pensabas que andarías con esa ropa tan tonta aquí-Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, se recargo en la pared sintiendo la mirada fulminante de Kagome…-Es una universidad muy prestigiosa… las apariencias importan aquí- Los abrió levantando una ceja y fijando la vista en el uniforme, abrió los ojos mucho mas cuando imagino a la pequeña Kagome, movió la cabeza varias veces...-Pediremos que sea mas largo para ti-.

-¡No!... si ese es el uniforme quiero verme como el resto de las chicas-Volteo a verlo con la frente arrugada no le gustaba nada que Inuyasha intentara entrometerse en su vida estudiantil…-Aquí yo no seré tu hermana ni tu mi hermano-Sonrió mirando nuevamente el uniforme.

-Como quieras-Le dio la espalda con el puño apretado, a decir verdad su Hermana era demasiado bonita aun con esa ropa que siempre usaba, su labor de protección se complicaría aun más.

-¡Kagome Taicho!-Grito tan fuerte que las personas a su alrededor la vieron con antipatía, corrió hasta Kagome y sonrió…-¡Pero que pensabas! Ni siquiera te despediste-La abrazo fuertemente.

-Sango…-Correspondió el gesto de afecto y suspiro se sentía tan feliz de ver a Sango pero por alguna razón el recuerdo de Ayame apareció en ese justo momento, se fue sin decirle adiós pero estaba tan molesta por el mal entendido.

-¡No me digas que te inscribirás aquí!-Se separo pestañeando, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, como ¿por que se había ido sin decirle nada? ¿Donde había estado todo ese tiempo?…

-Si-Agacho la cabeza avergonzada ni siquiera podía verla a la cara de lo mal que se sentía por no mandarle ni siquiera una carta, pero ya le explicaría todo con calma.

-¡Y a que carrera entraras!-Le tomo las manos con los ojos iluminados esperando que fueran juntas.

-Pues…Administración- No estaba muy segura de que fuera lo suyo pero su madre deseaba tanto abrir un negocio familiar y que ella se encargara de el que casi la obligo a tomar esa decisión.

-¡Yo también!-A diferencia de Kagome sango amaba los números y los negocios…-Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar-Se despidió dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós-Volteo a todos lados buscando a Inuyasha que ya no estaba, su atención fue tomada por un grupo de chicas uniformadas…-Que estará pasando- Se mordió los labios y no aguanto la curiosidad debía ser algo grandioso para que hubiera una multitud, se metió entre la gente y cuando llego al centro casi se cae de espaldas solo era Inuyasha.

-Oh por favor podrías darme tu dirección de correo-Cuando Inuyasha escribió en el pequeño cuaderno rosa su mail la joven brinco y grito.

-Kagome-La observo sonrojado, no quería que su Hermana supiera su popularidad entre las mujeres pero era imposible los rumores llegarían a sus oídos tarde o temprano.

-Inuyasha…- Apretó el puño y los labios, cerro los ojos con la quijada tensa, entonces era cierto era un coqueto, se giro y empujo a varias jóvenes para salir corriendo, tonta eso era una tonta de lo peor como podía mantener esperanzas en ese amor inmoral que jamás tendría oportunidad el podía tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies y ella no tenia oportunidades ninguna, se detuvo apoyándose en la pared con la respiración rápida…-Debes olvidarlo es tu Hermano-.

-¡Kagome!- Miro a su alrededor, pero que le pasaba a su Hermana estaba loca, hay estaba recargada en el muro con la cabeza cabizbaja, se acerco lento sin hacer ruido, pero se detuvo en seco cuando noto que lloraba.

-Tonta- Se limpio la cara con rencor se sentía sucia mala por sentir lo que sentía solo una mala persona podía tener esos sentimientos por alguien que era de su misma sangre, se puso rígida al sentir los brazos calidos rodeándola.

-No llores por favor-La abrazo tan fuete como pudo, la personas mas importante en su vida era ella su Hermana y verla así le dolía como nada en el mundo pero había algo mas doloroso y era la sola idea de pensar que era por su culpa.

-Inu…yasha-Correspondió el abrazo inundando su corazón por la calidez del cuerpo de su Hermano, acaso ese era el momento oportuno para decirle sobre sus sentimientos, se separo y lo miro fijamente, le tomo las manos cuando abrió los labios el la empujo con las manos extendidas y entrelazadas.

-Sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi eres mi… pequeña Hermana- La voz ronca sonaba apacible pero tan llena de temor y es que sabia lo que Kagome quería decirle y no lo permitiría había sido pésima idea traerla de nuevo pero ya nada podía hacer, mas que evitar que todo cambiara entre ellos.

Cerró los labios y sonrió tragándose sus palabras "Pequeña Hermana" eso era para el, lo mas lógico y normal entre dos Hermanos, abrió sus manos pero aun así Inuyasha no la soltó.

Se acerco aun mas quedando a unos centímetros de sus labios bajo sus pupilas eran rozados y carnosos pero antes de ser traicionado por sus instintos la soltó dando pasos atrás…-Así que no llores mas-.

-No- bajo las manos sin dejar de verlo ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue un acercamiento poco usual, acaso ya estaba siendo engañada por lo que sentía empezaba a imaginarse cosas.

Siguió mirándolos fríamente sin interés alguno tenia entendido que esos dos eran Hermanos pero no se comportaban como tal…-Me dan nauseas- siguió su camino chocando con Sango.

-Discu…lpe… Pero que sujeto tan mal educado- Solo lo miro marcharse que lastima hombres tan atractivos deberían ser mas gentiles.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Que nerviosa estoy-Se mordió un dedo observando el uniforme extendido en la cama, chaleco negro camisa blanca con un moño rojo y una falda pequeña con calcetas negras y largas, ese era un uniforme muy provocativo pero más bonito que toda su ropa junta.

-Como te sientes Hija-Entro al cuarto apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kagome…-No te parece muy corto- No dejo de mirar aquella ropa, tanto que se esmero en comprarle cosas que no la hicieran ver tan mujer y ahora se vería forzada a usar esas ropas, pero la dura realidad es que ya no era una niña.

-Si no me cambio se me hará tarde-Le sonrió a su madre que salio de la habitación, estaba emocionada y nerviosa empezaría algo nuevo conocería gente pero no estaría sola eso era lo mejor su mejor amiga estaría con ella.

-Kagome esta cambiándose-Se sentó y tomo la bola de estambre rosada sin dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando.

-Espero no tarde mucho si no llegara tarde-Continuo con los ojos cerrados, bostezo y se levanto…-Odio este saco-Se quito el saco negro tirándolo en el sofá…-Iré por algo de comer-camino con las manos en los bolsillos a la cocina.

-Hay jugo de naranja y pan tostado-Movió la cabeza y siguió tejiendo, que le pasaba a Inuyasha últimamente estaba eufórico e incomodo.

-Mama-Asomo la cabeza suspiro y camino lentamente para llegar con Izayoi que se levanto y sonrió…-Como me veo- Se llevo las manos a la falda y la jalo pero era imposible bajarla mas era demasiado pequeña, 10 dedos arriba de las rodillas era lo mas corto usado en toda su vida.

-Te vez muy linda-Se llevo una mano a la barbilla y movió su dedo de un lado a otro…-Pero falta algo- Se agacho y tomo un pequeño prendedor de la mesita…-Toma quiero que te pongas esto-Extendió la mano con el pequeño prendedor en forma de flor transparente, con una pequeña perla en medio.

-Y esto… es muy bonito-Lo observo con detalle, tenia la sensación de haberlo visto antes ¿pero donde?.

-Por fin estas…. L..is..ta- Se quedo con el pan tostado en la boca y levanto una ceja recorriéndola esa era la pequeña Kagome no se miraba tan pequeña, se volteo carraspeando la garganta…-Vamonos-.

-Si-Se despidió de Izayoi y salio detrás de Inuyasha meneando el portafolios negro, ahora estaba mas nerviosa que antes en unos minutos estaría en la universidad debía comportarse, si todos eran como su hermano tendría problemas para encajar.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Taicho por que esa cara- Se puso frente a el sonriendo y levantando ambas cejas, algo que extrañaba de Tokio era molestar a Inuyasha Taicho aunque ya estaba grande para esos juegos.

-Que quieres Kouga… no estabas en Inglaterra-Miro con fastidio y volvió la vista a la ventana que justamente daba al salón de Kagome ¿Qué estaría haciendo?.

-Si pero decidí volver aquello no era para mi- Se acerco a la ventana para ver cual era la distracción de su rival en los estudios, pego un brinco cuando vio a la joven que salvo de ser ultrajada aquella vez…-Con que te gustan las mas pequeñas-Miro de soslayo a Inuyasha.

-No digas estupideces-Sonrió y se alejo con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en la barbilla, que pasaba con el necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella ¿Pero como?.

-Y esa es toda la historia sango- Se sentó en la jardinera, bueno había omitido algunos detalles como siempre ocultaba lo que sentía por su Hermano el intento de violación pero lo esencial lo contó así que, que más daba si omitió "pequeños" detalles.

-No te preocupes nunca pensé nada malo pero ahora estamos juntas otra vez-Se moría de ganas de decirle que había tenido su primera experiencia sexual ya hacia algunas semanas de eso pero el pensar que Kagome ni siquiera había tenido un novio la cohibía demasiado.

-Señorita me recuerda- Si era ella no había duda pero se miraba diferente mas alegre y fresca, le extendió la mano sonriéndole dulcemente.

Casi se cae de la jardinera de no ser por Kouga que le tomo la mano y la jalo hubiera hecho el ridículo, no podía creer era su salvador, no pudo dejar de verlo atontadamente…-Si- Trago saliva sin darse cuenta le sujeto la mano fuertemente, si su familia se enteraba de lo ocurrido tratarían de matar a aquel hombre y no quería problemas.

-Acaso no me presentaras Kagome- Se puso frente a ella haciendo que Kouga la soltara, sonrió pícaramente y miro a su amiga que se notaba incomoda…-Sango- extendió la mano saludándolo, nunca le menciono que había conocido a un muchacho tan guapo

-Kouga… me es grato encontrarte de nuevo Kagome- Si que era bonita mucho mas que eso había algo en esa chica que le interesaba, no era como el resto de la universidad, sin darse cuenta hizo a un lado a sango…-Me gustaría que habláramos otro día- Le tomo la mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Me encant…-Se atravesó empujándola, abrió los labios y apretó los dientes pero que se creía Inuyasha.

-No te acerques a mi Hermana Kouga-Nunca lo había hecho enfadar tanto, como ese imbécil de pacotilla se atrevía a coquetearle a su Hermana, ni pensarlo no lo permitiría.

-Solo hablaba con ella-Sonrió retadoramente quien diría que esa muchacha tan agradable fuese hermana de alguien tan gruñón y odioso como su rival Taicho, pero eso lo hacia aun mas interesante.

Lo empujo y salió del lugar a paso rápido casi corriendo, le molestaba tanto que el se entrometiera en su vida de esa forma, si eso seguía así ¿como lo olvidaría?...-es un tonto-

-¡Kagome!-Empujo a Kouga y corrió tras ella, otra vez estaba cometiendo imprudencias pero soportaría que cualquier otro se le acercara pero por que Kouga el no, donde estaba…

-Aquí no me encontrara-Se metió entre los arbustos se detuvo cuando vio a un joven sentado en el pasto con el sol que pegaba de frente, parecía un ángel.

Volteo al sentirse observado, era esa mujer la hermana de Taicho, dejo de mirarla y siguió viendo al frente, en verdad parecía un ángel con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta los ojos aceitunados y la pierna flexionada casi posando para una fotografía, la camisa desfajada y el saco negro con pequeños detalles rojos tirado en el pasto.

-Puedo… quedarme aquí-se acerco lento, ese hombre a pesar de parecer amable tenia reputación de ser serio y misterioso.

-Como quieras- Que molestia eran las personas, por eso siempre estaba solo la gente solía hablar demasiado y a el le gustaba el silencio.

-Kagome- Siguió parada sin dejar de verlo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan extraño y ella se consideraba una chica introvertida pero ese sujeto sobrepasaba los límites.

-Sesshomaru- ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre?, se levanto y le paso por un lado fuese cual fuese la razón no debía hablarle mas a esa tal Kagome que interrumpiría su paz, conocía bien los antecedentes de Inuyasha Taicho y se metería en problemas si hablaba con la susodicha hermana.

Suspiro y se recargo en el árbol ahora que analizaba las cosas con calma fue demasiado impulsiva, su hermano solo se preocupaba por ella… pero odiaba que lo hiciera eso maximizaba el amor que sentía por el.

-Piensas que te esconderás de mi- camino rápido y se paro frente a ella, ojos miel de fuego se dibujaron en su rostro… la empujo contra el árbol y le sujeto las manos…-Deja de huir –

-No estoy huyendo- El aliento cálido le caía en la cara incluso podía sentir el cuerpo masculino muy cerca de el suyo, en ese momento pudo desmayarse pero tomo una bocanada de aire…-¡Deja de controlar mi vida!-Movió las manos para zafarse pero la tenia sujetada fuertemente.

-Es que yo…- Tenso la quijada, demasiado cerca como la ultima vez, y si la besaba como en su sueño ¿que pasaría?, sabia que no lo rechazarían pero ¿seria solo un beso? para comprobar que eran sus nervios los que le hacían delirar e imaginar cosas, se conocía a la perfección que si sentía algo al besarla no se conformaría con el tacto de sus labios necesitaría mas y kagome era sangre de su sangre.

CONTINUARA….


	4. El miedo de Izayoi

-YO…-Abrió los labios podía sentir el cuerpo arder, no, debía quitarse esos pensamientos, la soltó respirando un poco agitado…-Solo intento protegerte-Se dio la media vuelta y se alejo, si eso debía hacer irse mantener su distancia o no podría controlarse la próxima vez.

-Inuyasha…-Se dejo caer en el pasto con la frente arrugada que le pasaba por que se comportaba así ya no entendía nada, esos eran los celos de hermano si debían serlo.

-Aléjate kagome aléjate…-presiono su cabeza le iba a explotar por tantas cosas que tenia en mente, se recargo en la pared de espaldas y miro sus manos que temblaban, si seguía así se volvería loco.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Abrió el cofre de su habitación y al instante los ojos perdieron ese brillo al ver la carta arrugada en el fondo, la tomo entre sus manos y la hizo bolita, esa promesa que hizo 18 años atrás la mantenía atada y lo agradecía por que Kagome era su hija sin importarle nada.

-Mama pasa algo-Se detuvo observando el papel que sostenía con recelo, se acerco y antes que pudiera verlo de mas cerca su mama le dio la espalda y lo guardo en el cofre con llave, no le extrañaba Izayoi escondía sus pertenencias mas valiosas en ese cofre.

-Será mejor que te duches Kagome se hace tarde y debes dormir-Le sonrió calmando la curiosidad de su Hija, ese era su mas profundo secreto el cual no revelaría ni muerta.

-Si-Respondió la sonrisa y salio de el cuarto con la toalla y ropa interior en las manos, suspiro y se detuvo frente al baño tomo la manija…-ha sido un día pesado-La giro y entro recargando ambas manos en la puerta, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa volteo cuando la puerta se abrió…-Estoy usando el baño-.

-¿Y que? tengo más prisa yo- Que fastidio la quería lejos y parecía que mas se la encontraba…-Así que sal- Se quito la camisa que ya estaba desabrochada y levanto una ceja al ver que Kagome no obedecía sus órdenes.

-¡Salte tu!-Apretó los labios y lo miro con rencor, era hora que le demostrara que ya no mandaba sobre ella ya no era la pequeña de 10 años que podía manipular a su antojo tenia casi 18 y era tiempo que tomara sus propias decisiones.

-¡Te he dicho que odio que me desobedezcas!-Apretó el puño y le pego al tocador, agacho la cabeza y sonrió una chiquilla tonta no le ganaría no a Inuyasha Taicho…-Vete o atente a las consecuencias- La miro maliciosamente.

Trago saliva y la voz se le corto…-No…-Fue un susurro le daba miedo cuando Inuyasha la miraba así, tenia años que no lo hacia la ultima vez que lo hizo rompió una de sus muñecas favoritas ¿Ahora que pensaba hacer?

-¡Te lo dije!-La tomo de las manos velozmente la tiro al piso y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…-No te muevas tanto-Se carcajeaba por ver a Kagome retorciéndose y llorando de la risa.

-¡¡PARA PARA PARA!!- Por mas que intentaba zafarse no podía era mas fuerte mucho mas y las lagrimas se le salían, apenas y se le entendía las oraciones se le cortaban por tantas cosquillas…-¡Me r…indo!- Comenzó a respirar lento recuperando el aire.

La soltó sin quitarse de encima fue inconciente tirarla al piso pero ahora que notaba la posición, Su hermana abajo el con una pierna entre las piernas de Kagome y ella que no dejaba de verlo…-P…erdoname-Le sujeto las manos y acerco el rostro sintiendo por fin lo que era un beso de esos labios que deseo tanto.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión y las mejillas se encendieron de un rojo intenso, intento abrir los labios para hablar pero lo único que causo es que el metiera su lengua, OH dios mió la saliva de alguien mas dentro de su boca era tan extraño no era desagradable al contrario y aunque ella no movía los labios el hacia todo el trabajo, el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento de lo rápido que latía, debía parar eso, lo que hacían era en contra de todo y por mas que lo deseara no debían no podían.

Miro por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y se le desorbitaron los ojos al verlos, se llevo una mano a la boca y no pudo emitir sonido, como un cuerpo sin vida camino lejos oprimiéndose el pecho con la otra mano, no podía ser… esos eran sus Hijos…! Hermanos!, no, se rehusaba a creer lo que sus ojos habían mirado pero no había duda tenían algo que ver.

El cuerpo reacciono con un estremecimiento cuando Inuyasha bajo una de las manos pero antes que llegara mas lejos lo empujo, se levanto con los ojos cafés muy abiertos no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Inuyasha intento acercarse y ella se hizo para atrás.

-Kagome..yo-Levanto una mano y antes de tocarla ella le dio una cachetada que resonó por todo el baño, se llevo la mano a la mejilla agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el cabello dios mió que estupidez había cometido.

-No te me acerques- se cubrió el pecho sintiendo vergüenza y apretó los dientes ¿Esto era culpa?¿Asco y temor?...-Como… pudiste-Las mejillas se empezaron a mojar era mas fuerte la opresión de la culpa que el sentimiento de amor que tenia por su Hermano.

Levanto la cara y la sujeto de los hombros sacudiéndola brutalmente…-¡Esto es tú culpa! Si no me hubieras confesado lo que sentías yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mis deseos mas profundos- Tenia el rostro contraído y la miraba con rencor, aunque ella no tuviese la culpa la odiaba por obligarlo a aceptar lo que mantenía oculto y cautivo eso explicaba tantas cosas olvidadas.

-Tu… Sabias- El estomago se le revolvió, se mareo un poco apoyando las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, era todo un mal sueño como siempre los tenia.

-No lo recuerdas por que habías tomado mucho-Camino al frente haciendo que Kagome lo hiciera para chocar con la puerta corrediza del baño…-No solo me culpes a mi-Llevo una mano a los cabellos negros que contrastaban con la blusa blanca…-También es tu culpa-Otra vez ese deseo esa necesidad de tenerla cerca de besarla y lo peor es que no podía contra eso.

Cuando lo sintió muy cerca lo empujo…-Eres…mi ¡Hermano!-Corrió rozándole el hombro, cerro la puerta y camino apoyando una mano en la pared, ¿Que haría ahora?, ese beso no era parte de sus sueños si no de una realidad que no podía ser borrada.

-Kagome… ¿Pasa algo?-Aun estaba incrédula ante la situación y rogaba que ella le dijera la verdad, por eso Inuyasha la mando lejos para olvidarla… y la actitud de Kagome siempre ocultándole algo todo estaba tan claro.

Se quedo fría, trago saliva con dolor y casi tartamudeando…-No… todo esta bien-Ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada siguió rumbo al cuarto su sueño mas sucio y profundo se hizo realidad pero Acosta de su paz rompiendo todos los esquemas normales era demasiado para ella.

-Kagome…-Golpeo la cortina de baño con el puño y se dejo caer en el suelo, era un maldito de lo peor, se metía con cualquier mujer pero ¿Por qué con su Hermana? Ella no era cualquiera era su tesoro mas grande al igual que su madre y no quería ensuciar eso lo mas puro que tenia.

-Inuyasha-Empujo la puerta observándolo tirado en el piso, que Kagome le mintiera le rompió el corazón pero no tendría consideraciones con Inuyasha el le diría la verdad como fuera…-Dime la verdad que pasa contigo y Kagome- cerro la puerta tendría cuidado de que no fuese escuchada por su Hija.

Levanto la cara apenado…-Nada-Su voz ronca lo era mas por lo pésimo que se sentía y el nudo que tenia en la garganta, se levanto y se acerco a su madre que le tiro una cachetada en la otra mejilla ¿Qué pasaba?

-No me mientas-Apretó la mano ¿Ese era su Hijo? Los crió con valores como dos Hermanos y osaban caer en el pecado carnal…-Se lo que paso ¿Dime por que?- La voz se le cortaba por el dolor.

-Mama-La miro fijamente no hacia falta ver sus ojos transmitía un sufrimiento y una vergüenza y ellos eran los culpables de que Izayoi sufriera…-No lose-Agacho de nuevo la cabeza y aunque tenia la respuesta no se lo diría.

-Dime te lo exijo- Se iba a desmoronar pero necesitaba una explicación algo que calmara su pena…-¡DIMELO!-Alzo la voz como nunca lo había hecho pero estaba desesperada.

-¡La amo!-Se quedo congelado con su respuesta ¿El había dicho eso?, el gesto de Izayoi se deformo retrocedió chocando con la puerta, bajo la voz y tranquilamente…-No se cuando ni como fue pero es algo con lo que no puedo luchar- Era lo mejor que podía decirle.

-No…-Lo abrazo con fuerza soltando el llanto sin controlarse…-No puedes no debes- Sus hijos como podían no se negaba, lo soltó pasándose la mano por el cabello…-Es tu Hermana por dios esta mal-lo soltó con mirada implorante…-Prométemelo que no volverás a tocarla-.

Como podía prometer algo que no sabia si cumpliría todo era tan espontáneo si el pudiera controlar sus impulsos no la hubiese besado pero no podía aun así debía calmar a su madre que temblaba y parecía iba a desmayarse de la impresión…-Lo prometo- Mentiroso eso era.

-Confió en ti Inuyasha- Que le quedaba si no fiarse de el, si pasaba algo mas entre ellos no sabia que haría… ese "amor" debía terminar por completo.

-- -- --

-Te notas muy callada hoy Kagome-Sango se acerco e intento buscar la mirada de la joven que estaba perdida…-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad-le tomo las manos y miro con tristeza no entendía por que ocultaba tantas cosas.

-No es nada-Se levanto y le sonrió calmándola…-Voy al baño-Camino lento a la puerta miro alrededor ese mañana la escuela se miraba solitaria tal vez por que los de grados superiores salían temprano eso significaba que Inuyasha no estaba, tenia muchas nauseas y no probo bocado se imagino muchas veces una situación como la de la noche anterior pero la culpa era peor, se llevo la mano a la boca escucho que los nervios podían provocar vomito pero si seguía así su mama lo notaria.

-Kagome-Se paro frente a ella que palideció y la vio temblar ¿Tan mal estaba? por lo de la noche anterior…-Necesitamos hablar-Su voz ronca era seria incluso su rostro que siempre tenia ese tono burlón estaba melancólico.

-No-Le paso por un lado con la opresión del pecho, siempre quiso que el correspondiera sus sentimientos pero ahora le aterraba saber que lo hacia por el simple hecho de que no podría contener lo que sentía y si pasaba algo mas y se dejaba guiar por el amor que le tenia… ni pensarlo nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Hablaremos aunque no quieras-La alcanzo, le tomo la mano y la jalo a los arbustos, ya era una costumbre esconderse del resto del mundo…-Se que estas asustada pero yo también lo estoy-Apretó los puños por la impotencia con que así se sentía amar a alguien tanto y no poder tenerla.

-Solo olvídalo… deberíamos tomar distancia- Miro de soslayo, estaban solos como en el baño no podía permitirse estar así con el, ahora todo era diferente entre ellos.

-Es lo mejor- Sonrió con melancolía y la miro marcharse, que seria ahora de el y Kagome si aun siendo su Hermana ya no la veía como tal.

-Kagome…-Pocas veces prestaba atención al resto de la gente pero cuando la vio salir de los arbustos y pocos segundos despues a Inuyasha comprendió algo y es que la relación entre esos Hermanos era mas que eso.

-Sesshomaru no piensas entrar a clase-Se paro frente a el y como siempre fue ignorada, giro la cabeza a un lado a ya entendía con que ese hombre tan frió estaba interesado en Kagome, meneo la cabeza negativamente y se fue del lugar.

-Señorita Taicho como esta-Choco con ella y sonrió radiante era un placer encontrarse con esa muchacha pensándolo bien no le importaba si Kagome era la hermana de su enemigo le gustaba y mucho.

-Kouga-le correspondió el saludo sonriéndole también, volteo cuando vio a Inuyasha que se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta ella miro nerviosamente a Kouga…-Debo irme nos veremos despues- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se hecho a correr Inuyasha era un prepotente y no quería causarle problemas a Kouga, se detuvo jadeando un poco, volteo atrás y se mordió los labios cuando lo miro acercarse.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a el- era como un acido que no podía controlar cada vez que la miraba con Kouga quería matarlo, se cruzo de brazos y apretó los labios intentando mantener la calma, Kagome a pesar de ser una chiquilla no era tonta y sabia lo que le convenía.

-Te dejare algo muy claro y es que tu eres mi Hermano y Kouga no lo es-Se quiso tapar la boca cuando dijo eso al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba para empujarla a la pared del pasillo…-Lo siento…-Las fuerzas se le fueron la aprisiono como era su costumbre.

-Soy tu hermano pero ya no te veo como mi Hermana… y esto sonara de lo peor pero yo te bese por primera vez y nadie mas lo hará-Le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le rozo los labios …-Me pertenecen- Siguió su juego olvidando la situación en la que estaban.

Cerró los ojos por la calidez de su aliento y la voz ronca que parecían ronroneos, fue ella quien hizo la cabeza al frente y le dio un pequeño beso el cual Inuyasha correspondió, los ruidos del pasillo la hicieron empujarlo, volteo agitada eran algunas compañeras de su salón…-Como puedes hacer esto a mi a tu Hermana- Se le tenso el cuerpo era algo mas que culpa, moriría de tristeza y vergüenza si la situación seguía así…-Acaso no te da pena mama-

-No puedo evitarlo, solo aléjate de mi- Recargo las manos en la pared con la cabeza gacha hizo una promesa ni siquiera había pasado un día y la rompió, lo peor es que no sentía culpa pero le dolía que Kagome si.

-Eso intento-Quiso abrazarlo consolarlo pero ya no podía no sin que el la tocara como mujer y no como un familiar, camino por el pasillo con las manos apretadas, que haría si lo amaba tanto y no podía estar con el.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Kikyo es un placer tenerte aquí- si bien Kikyo no le simpatizaba le agradaba la idea que Inuyasha estuviera con ella y no con Kagome.

Se levanto de la mesa, recogió su plato y no se digno a mirarlos pero que le pasaba le molestaba en exceso verlos juntos…-Eso querías- recargo las manos en el lavabo y la piel se le enchino cuando el la abrazo por detrás.

-Hueles bien-Pego la cabeza en la oreja de Kagome rosándola con su nariz, ese aroma era agradable…-Estas celosa ¿Verdad?-se separo y sonrió al ver la expresión de enojo y vergüenza.

-Por que te empeñas en molestarme- si que era molesto es como si ese hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo confidente fuese otra persona, su actitud había cambiado eso le molestaba mucho que se creía que podía tratarla como a otra de sus conquistas…-¡Pero que piensas! No soy otra de tus conquistas soy tu hermana-Lo empujo con la frente arrugada era un imbécil.

-Lose-Le dio la espalda y agacho la cabeza…-Nunca odie que fueses mi hermana hasta este momento… es extraño cuando encuentras lo que buscas te das cuenta que esta fuera de tu alcance-Volteo la cabeza para mirarla mejor, Kagome ella era lo que busco y que siempre tuvo pero no como el quisiera, odiaba que fuese su Hermana.

-Ahora entiendes como me sentí todo este tiempo-No iba a llorar por que se le acabaron las lágrimas y por más que le doliera ese enorme agujero que los separaba simplemente no podía hacer nada…-Solo se feliz con Kikyo, Hermano-Le sonrió atragantándose la ultima palabra.

-Eres muy tonta- Le correspondió la sonrisa y camino a la puerta de la cocina apoyo una mano y antes de irse con la voz ronca…-Lo intentare por que tu lo pides-La empujo y salió de la cocina.

-Pero… que haces no llores-Se limpio la cara y enterró las uñas en la barra, ese año lejos la hizo madurar y entender que jamás podría olvidar a Inuyasha y eso la llevaría a sufrir siempre.

-Kagome… ¿estas bien?-La observo desde la puerta apretando la tela de el vestido, sabia la razón de su tristeza pero que podía hacer ella…-Si estas triste puedes decirme… por que soy tu madre y siempre haz confiado en mi-Dio un paso al frente pero retrocedió cuando vio los ojos rojos.

-Estoy bien-Le paso por un lado, no podía volver a la mesa hay estarían Kikyo e Inuyasha y verlos juntos le dolería demasiado, subió las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad…-No puedo pasármela huyendo-Las piernas le pesaron cuando las bajo, camino por el pasillo y entro al comedor.

-Kagome… que bueno que volviste, quería comentarte que iremos a la playa claro amigos míos y de Inuyasha de grados mayores ¿Quisieras venir?-Sonrió duramente no quería invitarla pero todo era por Inuyasha, debía agradarle a esa chiquilla aunque ya era la prometida de Taicho.

Desvió los ojos a Inuyasha que la miro con frialdad, tomo aire y asentó con la cabeza…-Me gustaría- La vida seguía y no saldría corriendo, enfrentarlo eso debía hacer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Sesshomaru-Ese sujeto si que era extraño, por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a Inuyasha en apariencia pero eran tan diferentes, pero que tonta era solo le hablo una vez…-Ahí esta-pero que cosas hacia espiando gente no era algo que ella hiciera.

-Se que estas ahí-Ladeo el rostro y el estomago se le estremeció, era otra vez Kagome debería sentir asco por una persona como ella, teniendo amoríos con su Hermano y por otro lado se miraba tan indefensa.

Parpadeo varias veces y salió de los arbustos, jugueteando con las manos nerviosamente…-Bueno no es que espiara, solo pasaba por aquí y no pensé que estuvieras-Trago saliva y se mordió los labios estaba hablando demasiado.

-Esta bien, en esta escuela no hay lugares tranquilos-No le molestaba su presencia pero le causaba malestar a ver visto varias veces a esos dos Hermanos dándose demostraciones de afecto.

-Lo siento, me iré- Se disculpo agachando la cabeza, y dio media vuelta, choco contra sango que estaba en los arbustos con ojos abiertos y expresivos.

-Con que te gusta sesshomaru-Le apunto y siguió con cara de sorpresa, no pensó que Kagome tuviera gustos tan extraños-Si me permites decirte ese sujeto tiene reputación de gruñón, muchos dicen que es muy extraño-se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Claro que no me gusta!-Se hizo para atrás cayendo en el ramería, pero como podía pensar Sango cosas así si apenas conocía a ese hombre.

-Uff menos mal-Sonrió y le tomo la mano levantándola de un tirón.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Por fin llega joven Sesshomaru ¿gusta comer algo?-Tomo el maletín que dejo en la entrada de la puerta y lo siguió por los escalones, a pesar que sus padres tenían dos años de muertos no lograba recuperarse, es como si aquel niño alegre que cuido alguna vez hubiese desaparecido para siempre, si pudiese decirle la verdad de las cosas quizás el estaría mejor pero prometió callarse.

-Que nadie me moleste Kaede-Cerro la habitación dejando a la anciana afuera, se acerco a la enorme ventana se sentó y miro el cielo cubierto por algunas nubes…-Lluvia-Sonrió apenas y siguió con la vista fija.

-Sesshomaru…-Agacho la cabeza y el corazón se le oprimió, llevaba 24 años guardando ese secreto si pudiera hablar todo seria diferente para ese muchacho, pero esa promesa le taladraba la cabeza siempre.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

-Mama-Entro al cuarto mirando su alrededor pero Izayoi no estaba se dio la vuelta pero al notar el pequeño cofre de metal abierto no aguanto la curiosidad, se acerco lentamente…-Solo daré un vistazo-La rozo con los dedos y antes que pudiera ver el interior Izayoi la tomo del hombro empujándola.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar esto!-Abrazo el cofre y abrió los labios con una mirada llena de temor, cerro la pequeña caja de un golpe y la coloco en el tocador…-¡Vete!-Recargo las manos en el peinador.

-Mama…-Los labios le temblaron, Izayoi se notaba diferente no parecía ella, hecho a correr sin comprender el comportamiento de su madre.

-Perdo…name-No debía permitir que ella viera ese cofre, si miraba su interior todos los secretos que ocultaba saldrían a la luz, abrió la pequeña cajita y tomo un papel doblado que abrazo lo hizo a un lado y metió la mano sacando otro papel lo desdoblo y miro por varios segundos, esa era la prueba de que Kagome no era su hija el papel de adopción, si ella hablaba Inuyasha y ella podrían ser felices pero no era posible fueron criados como Hermanos y ese amor era tan solo una ilusión.

**Continuara bueno me tarde mucho pero aquí esta la continuación.**


	5. Culpa

-No la entiendo-Se dejo caer en la cama abrazando la almohada rosada que estaba a su lado, que extraña era su mama que podía ser tan importante para tratarla así, se levanto de un salto y fue a sus cajones sacando un traje de baño amarillo…-Lo olvidaba-Se mordió los labios y observo varios segundos el traje de baño para tirarlo al piso, no debía ir a ese viaje de todos modos Kikyo la invito de mala gana.

-Kagome… Kikyo te mando esto-Le aventó la bolsa de papel y se dio la media vuelta, no entendía por que Kikyo invitaba a su Hermana y menos le mandaba regalos con el…-Por cierto deja tus cosas listas que mañana será la salida- Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tonto- Miro el paquete con desconfianza que extraño que su querida cuñada le regalara algo, abrió la bolsa de papel y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente metió la mano y de el interior saco un pequeño bikini rosa con bordados de flores blancas…-Es tan bonito- Suspiro sonriendo, quizás ella y Kikyo se podían llevar mejor y si era así estaría una razón mas para alejarse de Inuyasha y lo que mas buscaba eran razones.

-- -- -- -- --

-Apúrate no tengo tu tiempo-Debió cancelar esa invitación no estaba seguro que pasaría si Kagome estaba tan cerca y con tan poca ropa, la ultima vez que la vio en traje de baño fue cuando tenía 10 años pero ahora ya era una señorita.

-Listo-Lucia el habitual vestido largo desmangado en color verde nada extravagante, apretó la mochila cuando vio a Inuyasha en la puerta, no debía echarse para atrás el entusiasmo podía mas que la preocupación y con tanta gente ¿que podía pasar?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Mira ahí están todos-Apunto con el dedo y sonrió al ver a sus amigos miro atrás donde Kagome estaba con la cabeza gacha parecía preocupada y lo estaría mas con gente desconocida sus instrucciones fueron claras ignorar a la chiquilla pasara lo que pasara.

-Bájense-Apago el carro y se bajo de el sin abrirle la puerta a Kikyo como un caballero lo haría pero no era raro en el ya que no era un caballero.

-Eres un grosero-Abrió la puerta pegándole a Inuyasha con ella…-Ábrele a tu novia- Arrugo la frente y lo miro con rencor tanto que el dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de mala gana para que Kikyo bajara.

-Gracias- Le sonrió e hizo un gesto de desagrado hacia Kagome, corrió con sus amigas que se levantaron de un salto para saludarla.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por que lo pediste-Azoto la puerta y sonrió seductoramente provocando un sonrojo en su Hermana, quería relajarse y no lo lograría con ella ahí.

Se paro en seco cuando lo vio recostado en la arena, era increíble que un sujeto como el estuviera con tanta gente cuando por lo general en la escuela se notaba introvertido acaso Sesshomaru ¿no era lo que parecía?

Ladeo la cabeza sintiendo la castaña mirada penetrante, al verla como por inercia le sonrió dulcemente para volver a cerrar los ojos, no fue buena idea salir de su casa pero Rin era tan insistente y molesta que si no lo hacia no dejaría de llamarle por teléfono al menos le alegraba que esa chica estuviera presente.

El corazón le palpito cuando el sonrió, pero que le estaba pasando por que reaccionaba así solo era un amigo mas de Kikyo y apenas le hablaba, se acerco tímidamente a la palapa que estaba llena de jóvenes que hablaban y se carcajeaban por la charla de Kikyo…-Buenas tardes- Trago saliva nerviosamente, fue ignorada brutalmente por todos incluso por Inuyasha que parecía perdido en la conversación.

-Suelen ser así- Abrió nuevamente los ojos miel, se sentó apoyando la espalda en el palo de la palapa, no pretendía charlar mucho con Kagome y menos estando Inuyasha presente.

-Me alegra que al menos tu estés aquí- Se sentó enfrente de el sonriendo de oreja a oreja, si era ignorada por los amigos de Kikyo no lo seria por sesshomaru, tenia muchas dudas sobre el, acaso siempre era así de amable con todo mundo o solo con ella, imposible seguro era así con todos.

-¡Sesshomaru vamos a bañarnos!- Se sentó en la arena espolvoreándole un poco a Kagome que estaba al lado…-Anda vamos- Le tomo la mano pero el la jalo liberándose del agarra de la chica.

-Me quedare aquí-Ladeo la cara ignorando a Rin esa mujer si que era molesta demasiado parlanchina para su gusto.

-Esta… bien-Se levanto con la mirada triste, al principio pensó que con su amor bastaría para cambiar a ese hombre pero cada día estaba mas distante.

-No te preocupes Rin… ya caerá-Puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió intentando consolarla, desvió la mirada y noto a Kagome, apretó el puño y abrió los labios para soltar su veneno…-Pero cuidado con las trepadoras-Se dio la media vuelta dejando a Rin con la intriga.

-No deberías ser tan brusco, se nota que le gustas- Que imprudente era pero en estos casos no podía quedarse callada, esa muchacha se miraba tan triste por el rechazo, se sonrojo al recordar lo que pensó unos segundos atrás , entonces el no era amable con todos.

-Rin es demasiado molesta-Levanto una ceja al notar las mejillas rosadas de la chica y los ojos expresivos que no podía ocultar, le costaba trabajo creer que tuviera un relación con Inuyasha siendo su Hermano pero ¿y si era ese Taicho quien la obligaba?

-Bueno al menos deberías caminar un poco- Cerro los ojos y suspiro, los abrió inmensamente cuando noto que se levanto, acaso su comentario le había molestado…-Bueno no fue mi intención molestarte-Las palabras se le trabaron pero que tonta no debió decir eso no se tenían la suficiente confianza.

-Vamos-Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, otra vez las palabras salían de su boca sin ser pensadas ya se convertía en costumbre ser tan espontaneó con esa mujer.

Apretó las manos cuando los vio marcharse juntos no era justo que esa mujer que apenas aparecía en la vida de sesshomaru se lo quitara cuando ella luchaba día y noche por ganarse su afecto, se giro y camino hasta Inuyasha que tenia una bebida en la mano…-Mas vale pongas en su lugar a tu hermanita, se fue a solas con sesshomaru-Sonrio al notar la expresión de Inuyasha, seguro la regañaría y eso bastaría para que no se acercara mas a el.

-¿Por qué te gusta estar tanto tiempo solo?-Se detuvo examinando la expresión de su rostro que se torno sombrío.

-Apenas te conozco- Siguió la caminata dejándola atrás no es que no quisiera decirle pero no solía abrirse con la gente y menos con una desconocida cuya presencia le agradaba, y aunque tenia cierto parecido a Rin ambas eran alegres y parlanchinas la presencia de Kagome le agradaba demasiado.

Suspiro se dejo caer en la arena mirando el mar, era tan imprudente el no tenia por que contestarle cosas tan personales pero le gustaría que en algún momento lo hiciera, ladeo la cara cuando escucho los pasos de arena acercándose, se levanto de un brinco y la mirada se le volvió dura…-Que quieres-Por los ojos que Inuyasha le tiraba sabia que estaba molesto.

-Acompáñame-Le tomo la muñeca y la jalo, miro a su alrededor y observo el restaurante cercano.

-Brusco suéltame me lastimas- Intentaba zafarse pero el la tenia bien sujetada no le quedo otra opción que apresurar el paso, Inuyasha parecía una bestia cuando se enojaba…-¿A dónde vamos?- Pasaron desapercibidos por el pequeño local con sillas y fue entonces que el entro a uno de los pequeños cuartos donde se encontraban las regaderas, la empujo y cerro la puerta.

-Te gusta ese tipo sesshomaru dime la verdad-Se quedo alejado por algunos centímetros ya que el cuarto era sumamente pequeño, al notar que Kagome agacho la cabeza comprendió que la respuesta era afirmativa, se acerco golpeándola contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces?- Pego un brinquito al sentir la mano de su Hermano que subía por su pierna deslizando la tela del vestido…-¡Detente!-Clavo las manos en la fina playera intento separarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estoy cansado de tragarme lo que siento- Volteo a Kagome bruscamente haciendo que soltara un gritito ahogado que mas que dolor fue por excitación…-Ya no escaparas no me importa si eres mi Hermana…y que dios me perdone por lo que hare- acerco los labios a su cuello pasando la lengua y estremeciéndola…-No forcejees Kagome- Eran leves los intentos que tenia para escapar de sus garras pero no la dejaría ir.

-Que… hace…- Soltó un gemido cuando el subió una de sus manos para parar el forcejeo y la otra la puso en su pecho…-N…o- Tembló al sentir el tacto masculino en su pecho que se movía sutilmente mientras le besaban el cuello era como uno de esos sueños que casi siempre tenia con el pero esto era mucho mejor, abrió los ojos impresionada cuando Inuyasha bajo la mano tan suavemente por su abdomen, introdujo la mano en el vestido subiendo la tela y tocando su parte mas intima…-¡No¡- Se puso rígida e intento moverse de nuevo pero era imposible el acerco su cuerpo mucho mas tanto que sus pechos se comprimieron en la pared, incluso podía sentir el miembro que empezaba a reaccionar.

-Una vez que empiezo no puedo parar- La voz ronca y el aliento caliente en la oreja hicieron que Kagome temblara, la volteo otra vez teniéndola de frente y ni aun así quito su mano de la entrepierna de Kagome…-Es pecado…pero es el pecado mas delicioso, aunque me queme en el infierno lo hare y tu también- La beso sin permitirle hablar, introdujo su lengua forzando que abriera los labios y en segundos ella también jugaba su juego.

-No… me importa- La mano le tembló cuando subió la camisa de Inuyasha, cuando logro quitársela se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de su Hermano con las yemas de los dedos que rozaban su torneado abdomen, no estaba pensando el cerebro se le bloqueo solo se dejaba guiar por lo que su cuerpo pedía.

Roso la oreja de Kagome con los labios…-Eres mi ángel… y ahora te quemaras por mi culpa-Se separo sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura con fuerza, la poca cordura que le quedaba debía usarla pero era mas la tentación que tenia, no solo era sexo era un amor tan loco que no podía controlar necesitaba hacerla suya por primera vez y sabia que ese ángel terminaría en el mismo infierno que el.

-Por ti yo… me quemaría mil veces- Se hizo hacia el frente para pararse de puntitas y besarlo a lo que el correspondió salvajemente, ya no le importaba si eran hermanos quería perderse por siempre en ese momento, ni siquiera se resistió cuando Inuyasha desabrocho uno por uno los botones de su vestido y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en el suelo, estaba indefensa solo con el diminuto bikini que Kikyo le regalo.

-No eres una niña- Observo cada detalle de su cuerpo impresionado por la fina figura de Kagome, siempre la vio como una niña pero ahora quería poseer a esa mujer completamente.

-No me veas así-Se sonrojo tapándose el cuerpo con las manos, esta seria la primera vez que estaría con un hombre, un hombre que era su Hermano y con el único que deseo estar siempre.

-Tu eres simplemente perfecta… mi ángel-paso los dedos por entre medio de los pechos de Kagome, le tomo las manos con fuerza y las subió sujetándolas…-Disculpa que sea brusco pero tu me excitas mucho- Ahora que lo pensaba ese lugar era tan pequeño e incomodo pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia y el hecho que ella fuera su Hermana le provocaba emociones un tanto morbosas.

No podía evitar temblar como una hoja, el corazón le latía tan rápido estaba tan ansiosa, Inuyasha bajo muy lento por el cuello dando besos siguió el recorrido por los pechos pero siguió bajando por el abdomen, para entonces Kagome ya estaba liberada y expectante ¿Qué hacia?

Subió sus ojos dorados para mirar los de Kagome que estaban muy abiertos y preguntones, sonrió maliciosamente y puso ambas manos en sus caderas, estaba hincado, la voz ronca agitada hicieron que ella se quedara rígida ante aquella pregunta…-Conoces el sexo oral- la sonrisa casi diabólica aun seguía en sus labios ni siquiera la dejo contestar jalo los pequeños cordones del bikini haciendo que cayera al suelo.

No fueron solo las mejillas las que tomaron un tono rojo fue todo su cuerpo cuando la lengua juguetona de Inuyasha se paseaba por su parte mas intima, que extrañas sensaciones se iba a desmayar seguro, se tapo la boca para ahogar los pequeños gemidos que empezaba a soltar, apretó el puño de la mano, se desconecto por completo de la razón y sin querer comenzó a moverse un poco, la temperatura subió, el corazón le iba a explotar y en minutos las mariposas que revoloteaban en el estomago se convirtieron en fuertes cosquillas y calambres que se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo…-Ya…-Apenas pudo hablar por la rigidez que tenia era algo sublime y único.

-Si entras al infierno no hay vuelta atrás- Subió de la misma forma en la que bajo y cuando la tuvo de frente supo que había pervertido a la niña de sus ojos y lo haría mas por que ese solo era el inicio, coloco una mano detrás y desanudo la ultima prenda de Kagome ahora estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced…-Esto solo inicia-Susurro roncamente.

-Inuya…sha- Se dejaba guiar lo rodeo con las manos abrazándolo y besándolo mas impetuosa, el se separo y desanudo el short con la mirada curiosa de su Hermana, se tapo la cara con las manos al ver el miembro masculino frente a ella.

-Por fin te hare mía- Quito las manos y acerco el cuerpo rosando la intimidad de ella con su miembro hinchado, Kagome soltó un pequeño gemido y se mordió los labios.

-Inuyasha-Toco la puerta de madera varias veces ¿Dónde podría estar?, escucho ruido en el baño de al lado y toco fuertemente…-¡Inuyasha!-.

Se quedo inmóvil mirando a Kagome que abrió los ojos, que haría si Kikyo los miraba así le diría a todo mundo y lo ultimo que quería era que su mama se enterara y que Kagome fuera victima de habladurías y crueles desprecios…- ¡Ya voy!-Se separo y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

Tomo su ropa del suelo y ni siquiera se puso de nuevo el traje de baño se coloco el vestido cubriéndose el cuerpo avergonzada, eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Con su hermano, tenso el rostro con los ojos llorosos, pero no debía llorar no delante de el.

Se acerco a ella cuando termino de vestirse, pero Kagome lo empujo mirándolo con rencor, en ese preciso momento cayo del cielo de donde estaba para toparse con cemento había hecho cosas que no debía con su Hermana y ahora ella no lo perdonaría ni el a si mismo.

-¿Tardaras mucho?-Volvió a tocar mucho mas desesperada, que tanto podía hacer ni siquiera se había bañado y si miraba bien esa era una regadera.

-Espérame un minuto-Volteo a la puerta quemándolo con los ojos dorados, maldito el momento en que Kikyo apareció, el corazón se le quebró en millones de pedazos al ver que Kagome lloraba, susurro tan quedamente como pudo…-Por favor no llores-Intento acercarse otra vez pero ella extendió las manos dándole a entender que no lo quería cerca.

-Vete- Apretó los dientes y sus ojos cafés se llenaron de rencor para Inuyasha…-Lárgate-No grito por la situación pero quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, fue muy débil una tonta que se dejo guiar por sus impulsos.

-Perdóname-Era un maldito bastardo que casi comete incesto, le dio la espalda tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente saliendo para toparse con Kikyo…-Vámonos-La tomo de la mano y salió del lugar apresurado con el corazón que se le oprimía por dejar a Kagome así.

-Sucia- Sollozo débilmente oprimiéndose el pecho ahora el asco que sentía la mataría, puso la mano en la manija del agua y la abrió metiéndose en ella sin importar lo fría que estaba, solo quería quitarse la saliva los besos cada parte de su cuerpo que el toco, era la peor persona del mundo, no tenia perdón de dios, se dejo caer en el piso abrazándose a si misma por lo horrible que se sentía, miro la puerta cuando se abrió pero no tenia fuerzas para levantarse…-Sesshomaru- Agacho la cabeza para continuar llorando con mas fuerza.

-Así que tienen algo que ver- No se notaba sorprendido pero verla en ese estado le hizo recordar la muerte de sus padres y la depresión en la que se hundió y en la que seguía.

-Yo soy un ser sucio-No tenia las agallas para mirarlo a la cara, el sabia que había algo entre Inuyasha y ella y aun así continuo hablándole como podía seguir viviendo si se sentía tan mal consigo misma y el perdón no existía para ella, se sorprendió cuando sesshomaru la abrazo…-¿Por qué?- Como podía hacer eso sabiendo lo que hizo.

No contesto ni el sabia por que lo hacia pero ver a alguien llorar de forma tan desesperada le recordaba tanto a el y ese dolor era algo que le rasgaba el alma día tras día y ahora que otra persona lo tenia se sentía con la obligación de ayudarle.

-Gracias- No correspondió aquel abrazo pero saber que alguien a pesar de la verdad le brindaba una mano amiga sin siquiera preguntarle razones le alentaba a ser fuerte, su hermano ese hombre que acababa de profanar su cuerpo por primera vez ya jamás seria un hermano para ella, como le vería la cara a su mama a todos…-Yo siempre lo he amado con locura, pero es mi Hermano y no puede ser- Se desplomo recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru que seguía abrazándola sin importarle el agua que lo mojo por completo.

Se separo y no cambio la cara ni siquiera por el estado de la joven, aquella briza de calidez quedo en el olvido para golpear a Kagome con la fría verdad que ella ya sabia…-Lo que hicieron fue algo sucio y tu eres una persona sucia pero no eres débil y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos- la dureza de sus palabras le golpearon el cuerpo como un látigo con cuchillas…-Me decepcionas- Se levanto y camino a la puerta…-Confió en ti- Salió de la regadera cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

A pesar de la dureza el aun confiaba en ella ni siquiera ella misma se tenia la mínima confianza, fue muy débil por no mantener a Inuyasha lejos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, de aquí en adelante tendría que madurar y ese sentimiento seria borrado para siempre de su corazón al igual que la amistad con ese hombre llamado Hermano.

**Continuara… Pues huy ya se complicaron las cosas bueno los veo luego y gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. Mentira descubierta

Se bajo del carro de un brinco casi hecho a correr, pero Inuyasha corrió tras ella deteniendo su mano…- ya nada será igual ¿cierto?-Soltó la mano de la joven que temblaba, ¿tanto miedo le tenia?

No contesto a la pregunta solo corrió dentro de la casa para toparse con Izayoi que le sonrió, agacho la cabeza y el estomago se le revolvió se hubiera echado a llorar ahí mismo pero prefiero pasarle por un lado a paso rápido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?- Miro a Inuyasha que entraba con la cara triste y la mirada miel apagada, seguro había pasado algo entre ellos eso explicaba la actitud de Kagome, se acerco a el y sin pensarlo lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas…-Prometiste no tocarla y lo haz hecho dime que paso-Lo zarandeo varias veces buscando respuestas.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formo por lo horrible que se sentía, se dejo caer en el suelo aferrándose a las piernas de Izayoi con fuerza…-La amo…yo la amo- la desesperación empezaba a invadir cada rincón de su corazón, ¿Qué haría con ese sentimiento?, Apretó los dientes para aguantarse las ganas de desplomarse, no delante de su madre que no se merecía lo que hacia.

Lo observo desde arriba con el cuerpo rígido esa era la oportunidad para acabar con la farsa que mantenía desde hace 18 años, pero simplemente no podía esa promesa la mantenía atada, apretó las manos aguantándose las ganas de consolarlo…-Olvídala-Se dio la media vuelta y dejo a Inuyasha en el suelo destrozado.

-Que voy hacer- Abrazo sus piernas y hundió la cabeza en ellas, y si solo le decía a su mama que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, no, eso la mataría y no podía con otra carga de culpa, sesshomaru la única persona que sabía su secreto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Sango…-Se quedo varios segundos mirándola, suspiro y le sonrió…-No nada- Ni siquiera a su mejor amiga le podía contar lo sucedido no sabia como lo tomaría y no podía arriesgarse a estar mas sola de lo que ya se sentía…-Iré a tomar algo-Se levanto del pupitre con la mirada perdida.

-Kagome y que me dices iras- Se le puso enfrente e hizo que chocara, los ojos azules brillaron al verla.

-Ir… a donde- Arrugo la frente y lo miro extrañada, solo necesitaba unos momentos de soledad para pensar y Kouga llegaba en el momento menos preciso.

-Al baile… es para recibir a los de nuevo ingreso- La sonrisa seguía en sus labios como un perfecto marco de buen gusto, estaba ansioso por la gran noche ese día era perfecto para declarársele.

-No… lose- Ni la idea de su primer baile la entusiasmaba, no se sentía digna de asistir a un evento y estar despreocupada, la mínima pizca de felicidad o alegría que sintiera la hacia sentirse culpable.

-Piénsalo- La observo marcharse y suspiro, nunca considero que no asistiera al baile, pero si Taicho asistía ella lo haría seguro la obligaría.

-Sesshomaru- No estaba en el árbol, incluso el le había dado la espalda después de enterarse como lo suponía si hablaba todo mundo la juzgaría…-Incluso tu-La voz se le quebró por lo triste que se sentía de que el no estuviera ahí como siempre.

-Yo que-Se quedo parado escudriñándola, esa mujer se notaba mucho mejor pero aun podía percatarse de la culpa en sus ojos, al toparse con sus ojos prefirió clavar la mirada en el árbol y caminar hasta el.

-Pensé que me dejarías de hablar- Movió el zapato un poco jugueteando con el pasto, por el momento el era su único amigo, Inuyasha ya no era mas ese hermano en el que podía confiar y abrazar cuando se sentía sola y Sango vivía en un mundo perfecto que no quería arruinar con sus problemas.

-Si antes no lo hizo no lo hare ahora ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo?- Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma a hiedra.

-Yo… e vivido gran parte de mi vida Enamorada de mi hermano- Las palabras se le quebraron, tomo aire y abrió los labios nuevamente…-Esta mal pero es un sentimiento que guarde para mi siempre, yo no quería que… el lo supiera nun-ca- No pudo continuar el pecho le dolía de una forma horrible.

Miro de soslayo aparentando no escucharla, ahora comprendía todo Kagome no era ese ser sucio, por su forma de hablar ese amor hacia su Hermano le lastimaba, vivir tanto tiempo callándose debió ser difícil para ella pero eso significaba que Inuyasha no sabia nada y fue hasta que supo que correspondió sus sentimientos, se aprovecho de ese amor…-¿Qué dices?- Ladeo la cara con indiferencia.

-No, no es nada-Sonrió sin saber por que, con Sesshomaru podía desahogarse y aunque el no escuchara sus murmullos le alegraba tenerlo como amigo…-Debo irme- Le dio la espalda y camino a los arbustos.

-Rin es molesta quiere que valla al baile- Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kagome escuchara y siguió emergido en sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo al escuchar eso y siguió su camino, ¿esa era la forma de Sesshomaru para decirle quiero que vallas?, era un hombre mucho mas extraño de lo que pensó, ella era un ser fuerte como el le dijo, no se dejaría vencer por lo sucedido esa espina siempre estaría ahí pero si se dejaba ahogar por el dolor seria una cobarde.

Suspiro y se levanto precipitadamente del pasto ¿Qué había sido eso?, se recargo en el árbol y sonrió apenas, ya comprendía que le ocurría, Kagome le gustaba y no solo le gustaba no estaba seguro de que sentía pero tenia interés por ella, quien lo diría el siempre alejado de todos y evitando a la gente termino involucrándose de forma inesperada con alguien.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Kagome…-Puso la mano sobre la pared y le sonrió cuando ella volteo a verlo pudo notar el cambio de actitud de inmediato de tranquilidad a inquietud.

-Que …. Quieres-Se levanto de la cama con los puños apretados, no se dejaría guiar otra vez por sus sentimientos…-Que quieres-Miro a otro lado para no caer en el transe en que Inuyasha la ponía cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada miel.

-¿Iras al baile?-Ni siquiera entendía por que le preguntaba una cosa así, pero si iba con Kouga y los miraba no sabia de que era capas, que fuera con cualquier otro menos con el.

-Yo…-Las palabras de Sesshomaru aparecieron en ese preciso momento el quería que fuera pero ella ¿quería ir?...-No es algo que te interese- Era su mejor respuesta con tantas dudas y culpas en la cabeza no era capas de contestar otra cosa.

-Eres tan egoísta-Tomo la perilla y cerro la puerta, paso lento el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, esto era lo que sentía Kagome cada segundo, estando tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

-In...uyasha- Corrió a la puerta y puso ambas manos en ella, encajo las uñas en la madera para no ser traicionada por sus impulsos, quería abrazarlo besarlo, solo esa vez en la que se sintió tan culpable y un ser vil fue la persona mas feliz del planeta por que pudo sentirse libre de amarlo aunque fuese solo un instante de locura y perdición.

-Señora Izayoi buenas tardes se encuentra Kagome- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió, Izayoi la hiso pasar y cerro la puerta.

-Esta arriba- En ese momento Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras con la vista perdida, apretó los dientes y lo esquivo.

-Mama…- Sonrió crujiendo los dientes entre si incluso su propia madre le daba la espalda, ya nada podía estar peor.

-Kagome Taicho por que no me dijiste que salías con sesshomaru-Cerro la puerta y le apunto con el dedo sonriendo pícaramente ante la mirada de perplejidad de la chica…-Y no pongas esa cara- Ladeo el rostro molesta, eran amigas y le ocultaba cosas como esa.

-Yo no salgo con sesshomaru-Parpadeo varias veces incrédula ante lo que Sango decía, imposible si apenas se hablaban, aunque la idea no era desagradable.

-Bueno es que se les ha visto hablando a solas en el jardín trasero- Levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta de Kagome, pero si ella decía que no salían entonces no lo hacían confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-Solo le eh hablado unas cuantas veces-Imposible con esos rumores no podría ni siquiera acercarse a el en el baile no quería causarle problemas, sonrió y se levanto de la cama…-El baile será mañana deberíamos ir de compras- Sugerir algo así al menos la distraería.

Que Kagome le dijera que quería salir de compras era algo muy extraño, desde que volvió actuaba rara mas de lo normal, algo le ocultaba pero si ella no quería decírselo una buena razón tendría…-Me parece bien-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Kagome aun no te cambias…Pequeña ya es tarde y sango no tarda- Desde ayer no miraba a Inuyasha y era lo mejor pero le dolía el alma de abandonarlo y ser tan dura con el, al final el era su verdadero hijo.

-Si en un momento me cambiare-Dudaba mas ir a ese dichoso baile, se levanto de la cama y tomo la bolsa que estaba en su peinador sacando de ella un vestido rosa con algunos brillos en el escote, no era nada extravagante ni llamativo pasaría inadvertida y eso es lo que quería.

-Inuyasha- Se bajo del coche sonriéndole al muchacho que salía de la casa con un traje casual y las manos en los bolsillos…-¡Hola!- Sango se acerco para saludarlo.

-Kagome esta dentro- Siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha y el fleco que le tapaba los ojos.

Todo esto era muy raro Kagome melancólica, Inuyasha sin su actitud burlona y coqueta ¿Qué pasaba en esa casa?, toco la puerta e Izayoi abrió a los segundos…-Buenas noches-.

-Pasa Kagome no tardara-Extendió la mano invitándola a pasar, se preguntaba si Sango sabría algo sobre la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome le apenaría tanto que fuese así.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Sango no debería ir… mírate te vez bellísima tan elegante pensé que era algo casual- Se mordió los labios nerviosamente con el gesto fruncido, sango se había esmerado en su arreglo se peino varias veces y enchino la punta de su cabello y que decir del vestido azul cielo que llevaba con varios brillantes en el escote.

-Kagome Taicho desde cuando tu te preocupes por lo que los demás opinen aparte te vez muy bonita- Le guiño un ojo animándola, Kagome no necesitaba esos kilos de maquillaje ni tampoco usar vestidos entallados, era una mujer con una esencia única.

-Si tienes razón- Se tomo ambas manos jugueteando con ellas, sesshomaru el estaría ahí y también Inuyasha, por que le recordaban el uno al otro.

-Llegamos-Abrió el coche y se bajo con Kagome detrás, tomo aire y le tomo la mano a la chica jalándola a la entrada del salón…-Vamos- estaba igual o peor de nerviosa que Kagome deseaba dar una buena impresión y claro que Miroku notara su arreglo.

-Sango…-Cuando sango la soltó y se perdió entre tanta gente dio media vuelta buscando un lugar apartado, nunca fue muy sociable pero esta vez exageraba.

La siguió con la mirada, el corazón le brinco por verla daba por hecho que no asistiría pero lo hizo ¿Por el?, Miro de soslayo a Rin que se colgaba de su mano alegremente mientras platicaba con sus compañeras…-No tardo-Se soltó dándole la espalda y caminando hasta donde Kagome se encontraba.

-Sesshomaru…-Sonrió tratando de que no fuese tan obvia su alegría, se levanto y abrió los labios…-Me alegra ver a alguien conocido- Sonaba bastante entusiasta.

-No deberías quedarte sola- Aunque su cara su voz eran calmadas y frías el corazón le latía rápidamente…-Debo irme- Se dio la vuelta para volver con Rin, que mas podía hacer venia con ella y ante todo era un caballero.

-Ad..ios- La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, sintió un malestar estomacal cuando la joven de cabello negro y lacio tomo la mano de Sesshomaru recelosamente, a este paso pronto sin darse cuenta serian novios, pero eso estaba bien el ya no estaría tan solo tendría a alguien en cambio ella, volteo cuando noto que alguien la miraba para su sorpresa era Inuyasha que sostenía un vaso de ponche.

-Señorita Kagome-Se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa, le tomo la mano y la jalo a la pista en cuestión de segundos ya estaba bailando…-Disculpa que hiciera eso pero su Hermano es un poco celoso contigo y si no actuó rápido… bueno tu entiendes- Siguió la tonada de la música.

-No no te preocupes solo me tomaste de sorpresa- Sonrió forzadamente mirando a su alrededor, Kouga era muy enérgico no comprendía su interés en ella quizás solo era para molestar a Inuyasha.

Se agacho un poco para susurrarle…-Me gustas- Retomo la pose sin dejar de ver a la muchacha que tomo un tono rojizo y se separo abruptamente, Kouga tomo la mano de Kagome y la jalo tomo su rostro y la beso fugazmente por que ella lo empujo.

Apretó el vaso derramando el ponche, y corrió hasta Kouga para darle un golpe directo en la cara que lo noqueo y tiro al piso de no ser por Kagome que le jalo la mano impidiendo que le diera otro no hubiese parado hasta matarlo…-¡Maldito imbécil te dije que te alejaras de mi Hermana!- Le aventó la mano a Kagome con la respiración agitada los ojos miel se encendieron mirándola rencorosamente, salió del lugar hecho una furia, los presentes se quedaron helados ante el comportamiento de Inuyasha algunas mujeres se acercaron para ayudar a Kouga.

-Pobrecillo mira como te dejaron- Ayudo a levantar a Kouga y volteo a ver a Kagome fulminante…-Sera mejor que te vallas-

-Lo siento- Agacho la cabeza y salió corriendo para ir detrás de Inuyasha, no le preocupo en lo absoluto que la echarán le preocupaba mas el paradero de su Hermano esa mirada era la primera vez que la veía ¿fue odio?...-¡Inuyasha!-Se detuvo al verlo entre los carros de espalda, se acerco lentamente, las piernas le temblaban…-Inu…yasha ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Cerro los ojos dando un brinco cuando el la tomo de los hombros y golpeo contra el carro.

-Esto te divierte acaso…lo sabes y me preguntas-La apretó tan fuerte que parecía que la iba a romper en cualquier momento, se volvería loco si la situación seguía así ver que alguien mas la besaba lo saco de sus cávales…-Te lo advertí ¿Me quieres volver loco?-Apretó el puño kagome cerro los ojos y se estremeció al escuchar el golpe a un lado de ella.

-Perdóname- Se quedo sin aire por el comportamiento de su Hermano parecía otra persona, ¿este era el verdadero Inuyasha? Totalmente diferente al que conocía.

-No kagome, si no es por las buenas será por las malas- Le tomo la barbilla sin sutileza provocándole un dolor a la chica, y como una fiera la beso deteniéndole la mano que estaba temblando y tensa.

Poco a poco fue abriendo la mano y el le soltó la barbilla para pasar su mano a la mejilla, estaba correspondiendo al beso pero aun el cuerpo le temblaba del miedo que sintió al verlo así.

-Y yo preocupado- Se quedo mirando la imagen sin expresión en la cara, agacho la cabeza y observo su mano apretada, eso le había molestado aun tenían algo que ver ¿Quién era realmente Kagome Taicho? Esa niña dulce que aparentaba ser o un monstruo capas de mantener relaciones con su propio Hermano.

-¡No¡-Lo empujo con la respiración entre cortada, ladeo la cabeza abriendo los ojos castaños sorprendida, era Sesshomaru que al notar que se había percatado de su presencia entro al salón.

-Primero me correspondes y después actúas así- No podía controlar sus impulsos y menos su temperamento pero la actitud tan cambiante de Kagome le desesperaba, se acerco y la golpeo contra el carro otra vez…-Dime algo tanto te importa el que dirán- Entre abrió los labios con los dientes tensos.

-Tu no entiendes- Un dolor punzante empezaba hacerse presente en su espalda…-Eres mi Hermano no entiendes aun-al ver que esos labios venían otra vez a seducirla agacho la cabeza evitando el beso, quería llorar lo odiaba por comportarse así…-Mama le partirías el corazón si supiera lo que hemos hecho- Los ojos se le empañaban por recordar lo sucedido entre ellos.

La soltó sonriendo burlonamente…-Ella lo sabe- al ver la expresión de Kagome pálida y temblorosa con lagrimas en los ojos la furia se le paso ¿Pero que había dicho?

-No es cierto- Se dejo caer en el pavimento con la vista perdida su mama ella estaba enterada, el ser que mas deseaba proteger de su pecado sufría por ello Izayoi que era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo sufría por su culpa…-Mentiroso- Se levanto dándole un golpe en el pecho y se hecho a correr.

-¡Kagome!- tiro varios golpes al carro y patadas pero que había dicho era un tonto, debía advertirle a Izayoi que Kagome sabia, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el carro que encendió y acelero dejando humo en el camino.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-¡Mama!-Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto pero Izayoi no estaba, antes de salir se detuvo por el cofre del peinador que estaba abierto, al lado estaba un papel doblado a la mitad el cual tomo y extendió, encajo los dedos en el papel y lo arrugo con el corazón comprimido.

-Inuyasha-Los ojos se le desorbitaron cuando el volteo mirándola con un rencor y odio absoluto, agacho la vista notando el papel arrugado entre sus manos…-Puedo explicarlo- Se iba a desmoronar por la impresión.

Se agacho tirando el papel sus ojos miel quedaron cubiertos por su cabello negro, soltó algunas carcajadas que erizaron la piel de Izayoi…-¿Como pudiste?-Se acerco tan lentamente que sus pisadas le resonaron en los oídos.

Continuara…. Inuyasha ya sabe lo de Kagome y ahora ¿que pasara?


	7. Traicionada

-¡Como pudiste!-Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que parecía se iban a romper, que mentira mas grande había guardado esa mujer todos estos años y aun sabiendo el gran amor que le tenia a Kagome se lo oculto ¿Qué clase de persona era su madre?

-No tienes derecho si quiera a reclamarme- Volteo el rostro con la cara temblando todo estaba perdido pero no permitiría que Inuyasha la delatara no era su secreto por lo tanto el derecho de revelarlo jamás seria suyo.

-Kagome lo sabrá-Contenía su furia en los puños que estaban moviéndose conteniendo el coraje que le tenia en ese momento a esa mujer frente a el, no era su hermana nunca lo fue ya no tenia que sentirse culpable y cuando ella lo supiera todo estaría bien podrían amarse sin remordimientos.

-¡No!-Se acerco con el gesto deformado aun mas de la impresión de saberse traicionada por su hijo…-Tu no entiendes acaso crees que ella será feliz sabiendo que es adoptada-la manipulación era un gesto vil pero la única opción que le quedaba.

-A que te refieres-Fue relajando los músculos sin bajar la guardia nada de lo que le dijera lo convencería de no hacer lo correcto.

Agacho la cabeza y sonrió…-Kagome tiene una familia…nosotros ¿Acaso crees que oculte esto sin razones?-Suspiro y se acerco a la cama para sentarse después de todo la madre de Kagome estaba muerta y no pasaría nada si revelaba el origen de esa joven que era su hija a pesar de la diferencia de sangre.

-¡Habla claro!-Trago saliva con dolor debía mantener la calma era su mama a pesar de la gran mentira.

-Yo conocí a los padres de Kagome… su madre era mi mejor amiga y su padre un buen hombre-Aspiro hondo para tomar fuerzas…-La mama de kagome sufrió mucho era de una familia muy adinerada y su padre odio la idea de que se casara y tuviera una hija con un simple contador, a pesar de eso lo hicieron pero el abuelo de kagome-No pudo evitar llorar de solo recordar la desgracia se le comprimía el corazón.

-Crees que eso evitara que le diga la verdad- Sonrió de medio lado decepcionado de la respuesta si es que se podía considerar la explicación como una, se dio la media vuelta y se detuvo en la puerta por la mano de Izayoi que detuvo la suya con ferocidad.

-Espera, el mato al padre de Kagome antes de que ella naciera, después encerró a su madre y cuando la pequeña nació su abuelo no le permitió verla esto le arrebato poco a poco la vida pero antes de morir me pidió que cuidara de Kagome y que jamás revelara que no era mi hija de ser así su abuelo la volvería tan infeliz como a ella-Lo soltó esperanzada de que su explicación lo hiciera reflexionar usaba la verdad para manipularlo pero era el único escape.

-Pero… ella tiene que saberlo-No se movió ni un centímetro por la conmoción era valido lo que decía y tenia sentido pero aun así injusto para la que una vez considero su Hermana, o acaso era el egoísmo, pensaba solo en el y en el amor que le tenia.

-Inuyasha no entiendes si ella lo sabe…eso la devastara y la alejaran y quien sabe que tan infeliz sea, tu felicidad esta en tus manos-Recobro la pose intentando aferrarse a la idea de que el no revelaría su secreto era su hija suya y de nadie mas.

-Yo…-Se giro con los ojos miel clavados en las escaleras era cierto si lo meditaba Kagome quedaría destruida con la noticia y si ese abuelo era tan tirano como Izayoi decía la alejarían de su lado y no la volvería a ver nunca mas ¿Qué debía hacer?, agacho la vista mirando sus mayos que temblaban aun, trago saliva y con la voz mas ronca y anudada…-No te preocupes no diré nada- Camino lento alejándose de el cuarto.

-Inuyasha…- se llevo una mano al pecho mirándolo marcharse era su pequeño pero no podía dejar de odiarlo por culpa suya una parte de su corazón se había perdido y por mas que busco nunca lo encontró, fueron demasiadas terapias para superar la perdida y aun así la tenia tan presente.

El callejón estaba oscuro se detuvo y se dejo caer en el apoyando la espalda en la pared garabateada…-¿Por que?-Rozo el pavimento con las uñas y ladeo la cabeza no tenia ni ánimos ni ganas de volver a su casa verle la cara a Izayoi ni pensarlo se moriría de la vergüenza y el dolor.

-Este es un lugar peligroso-Se paro frente a ella mirándola con frialdad, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Si Kagome lo decepciono pero esto solo afirmaba una vez mas sus sospechas estaba enamorado de esa mujer sin remedio, Dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, Kagome se le hecho encima abrazándolo.

-¡Soy de lo peor!-Se aferro al traje lo mas que pudo su abrazo no era correspondido pero no le interesaba solo necesitaba desahogarse antes de enfrentar a su madre…-Tu lo viste todo y aun así sigues aquí ¿Por qué?- Se separo para mirar sus ojos.

-Somos amigos-Sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mostrarse indiferente ante la situación pero la verdad es que le molestaba haberlos visto varias veces en situaciones comprometedoras.

Sonrió con las mejillas mojadas seguía ahí con ella sin juzgarla…-Gracias-No lo abrazo por que sus impulsos le traían problemas y sesshomaru era un hombre poco expresivo quizás la muestra de afecto de hacia unos minutos le molesto y perder su amistad era algo que no se permitiría.

-Te llevare a casa vamos-Camino delante de Kagome que lo seguía a paso lento, ella era la primera mujer que despertaba esa clase de sentimientos, cuando sus padres murieron se prometió no querer a nadie mas pero era imposible no ver que esa chica era especial.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Por fin llegas-Se levanto del sillón y camino hasta ella para abrazarla…-Estaba preocupada- La soltó y sonrió…-¿Pasa algo?-Al ver la cara de su Hija pálida y con los labios temblando sintió miedo de que Inuyasha le hubiera dicho la verdad.

-Mama…-Como podía recibirla tan alegremente después de saber la verdad, se volteo con el cuerpo rígido se iba a desmayar si no le gritaba que lo sentía mil veces.

-Kagome que bueno que llegas debemos hablar-Bajo las escaleras corriendo y le tomo la mano con los ojos de Izayoi puestos en el, correspondió la mirada dándole a entender que no diría nada y corrió con su "Hermana" por las escaleras.

-Pero que crees que haces-Se soltó estando en su cuarto, era de lo peor…-No te basta con lo que has hecho- No era su culpa pero empezaba a odiarlo por amarlo tanto y que el se aprovechara de la situación.

-Tranquila solo debes saber que Izayoi no sabe nada-Suspiro e intento acercarse pero como se lo esperaba Kagome retrocedió con los ojos castaños mirándolo rencorosamente…-Me iré- Aunque el corazón se le rompiera y se muriera de tristeza debía guardar el secreto de su madre aun si Kagome lo odiaba al final prefería eso a que ella sufriera.

-Mentiroso-Cerro la puerta quemándola con los ojos, como podía mentirle de tal forma acaso Inuyasha se divertía jugando con sus sentimientos ¿La amaba? O era su diversión.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Lamento lo de ayer-Tomo aire inflando los cachetes y agachando la cabeza para que Kagome los viera pero ni esto la hizo cambiar su estado de animo…-No es para tanto-en realidad si lo era Inuyasha era muy popular y de acuerdo a lo que le habían contado solía ser calmado y serio pero el de anoche era alguien completamente diferente y su amiga por el momento era el blanco de las criticas.

Se levanto haciendo el pupitre para atrás…-Debo salir-le paso por un lado ignorándola sango se portaba de forma tan amable intentando animarla pero quería pensar y olvidar sobre todo.

-Kagome-Se detuvo con los ojos miel puestos en ella como de costumbre…-Perdón por lo de ayer-bajo un poco la mirada al ver sus labios rosados y entreabiertos quiso besarla pero sabia que esto no seria posible no si ella seguía creyendo que eran hermanos.

-Esta bien-Verle a los ojos la hacia perderse olvidarse de su enojo o tristeza movió la cabeza para salir del trance y suspiro.

-Quisiera decirte que no volveré a intentar algo más y que puedes confiar en que solo seré tu Hermano de aquí en adelante- Callar le conducía a renunciar a la mujer que mas amaba pero verla feliz seria su gratificación.

-Eso quisiera pero ambos sabemos que no será lo mismo- Los ojos cafés estaban apagados por el comentario deseaba que siguieran ocurriendo cosas y aunque después sintiera asco y culpa no le importaba pero también sabia que lo mejor era acabar con ese amor enfermizo por el bien de ambos.

-Será como antes-Sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados no había sonrisa mas perfecta que la de Inuyasha, le dio una palmadita en el hombro…-Si no entras a clase Izayoi lo sabrá- Fingir indiferencia era difícil pero lo haría.

-Lo olvide- Arrugo la frente pero antes de quejarse se dio media vuelta y corrió al salón ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha le decía Izayoi y no mama?

-Kagome… kagome…-Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y le dio la espalda para caminar rumbo a su salón de clases.

-Inuyasha Taicho-Se le paro enfrente con los brazos a los costados no quería pelear no con el hermano de Kagome, solo quería advertirle el daño que le hacia a su Hermana con su acoso.

-Quien eres tu- Que fastidio otro sujeto intentando buscar pleito por alguna novia perdida…-Quítate de mi camino-No estaba de humor para peleas cualquier comentario lo sacaría de sus casillas.

-Tu hermana sufre demasiado por ti-Se hizo a un lado y camino a la dirección contraria dejándolo desubicado por su comentario.

-Sufre…-Miro al lado conteniéndose pero que se creía ese maldito para decirle eso y como sabia eso ¿Kagome le había dicho algo? Debía ser alguien especial para ella contarle su secreto amor no era algo fácil estaba seguro que ni siquiera sango sabia.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Estas despierto-Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta, se acerco a la cama y lo observo el cabello negro recogido en una coleta los ojos miel cerrados y el flequillo desparramado parecía un niño indefenso.

-Si-Abrió los ojos miel levantándose de la cama…-¿Qué pasa?- Paso las manos por su cabello y se dejo caer en la cama con la vista en el techo.

-Es solo que estas muy raro-Se dejo caer de la misma forma que Inuyasha y bostezo…-Tu cama es muy cómoda- Recordaba las noches en que venia adormir con el que edad tenia 9 o 10.

-Eres demasiado tonta-Miro de soslayo contemplándola que ingenua como se le ocurría venir a su cuarto después de lo que pasaron, se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados…-Debo descansar y tu también-Le acaricio el cabello y paso su mano por la mejilla estaba calida…-Mientras este vivo te protegeré-La tomo de los hombros y la abrazo solo por unos segundos para soltarla y levantarse.

-No me dirás que te pasa-Suspiro y camino a la puerta no hacia falta que Inuyasha le dijera que la protegería por que ella lo sabia, el hueco que tenia en el pecho se volvía cada vez mas grande amarlo de esa manera terminaría matándola.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-No es posible…-Se dejo caer en la jardinera con los ojos cafés muy abiertos de la impresión de ver a aquel hombre rodeado de unas cuantas colegialas, el aire le falto cuando el se percato de su presencia y se acerco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quien diría que nos toparíamos aquí-Se sentó a su lado y acerco la cara moviendo uno de los mechones de cabello de la joven para susurrar…-Dejamos algo pendiente-Se separo por el movimiento brusco de Kagome.

Tenso la quijada y abrió los labios mirándolo con rencor…-No te acerques a mi-Corrió de el lugar con el pecho comprimido era imposible que ese tipo que intento violarla estuviera ahí.

-Kagome…-Levanto una ceja extrañado por la carrera que llevaba y sin dudarlo se hecho a corre tras ella…-¡Espera!- Si que era rápida cuando se lo proponía pero no mas que el en cuestión de tiempo la alcanzo tomándola de el brazo, ella se soltó y lo miro asustada…-Estas loca cálmate- Arrugo la frente.

-El esta aquí-Comenzó a respirar mas lento intentando calmarse para hablar olvido que Inuyasha no sabia nada de lo sucedido, apretó la tela de la falda de su uniforme…-No es nada solo me fue mal en un examen… y el maestro esta aquí para entregar resultados- No pensó que inventarse una mentira le resultara tan fácil con la presión.

-Si que estas loca, ten mas cuidado quieres no me preocupes así-Le retiro el flequillo de la frente estaba sudando frió, no, Kagome no se ponía así con un examen había algo mas detrás de eso, sonrió al verla sonrojarse….-Regresa a clase-Se separo y la vio marcharse.

Debería decirle la verdad pero sabia que Inuyasha mataría a ese Hombre su vida ya era complicada y con el aquí todo se volvía peor se le ilumino la mirada cuando vio a Sesshomaru en una banca mirando al cielo fijamente su pose habitual….-¡Sesshomaru!- Alzo la voz apresurando el paso.

Sonrió sin darse a notar no volteo por que esa voz era la mas reconocible del mundo para el…-No hace falta que grites-Se levanto de la banca sacudiéndose el pantalón imposible no notar los ojos temerosos de Kagome.

-¿Tienes tiempo?-Contuvo los parpadeos y es que los nervios la estaban matando incluso no podía comprender como le tenia tanta confianza a el mas que a su propio hermano…-Nunca te conté que estuve un año fuera todo fue idea de Inuyasha para hacer que olvidara- Se sentó en la banca y comenzó a contar la larga historia hasta llegar al punto critico…-No se que hacer con Naraku aquí me aterra venir- Imposible olvidarse de el fatal nombre.

-Kagome…-¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo de ser impulsivo? La jalo para darle un abrazo quizás no era su obligación protegerla pero la necesidad de hacerlo era inevitable…-Yo te protegeré-La abrazo con mas fuerzas olvidándose de las pretensiones o su mascara de indiferencia.

Abrió los ojos inmensamente…"yo te protegeré" Inuyasha le había dicho lo mismo, escucharlo de otros labios era extraño pero tan gratificante no correspondió el abrazo tenia los brazos a los costados inmóviles por la fuerza de su amigo, se separo y escudriño el rostro de sesshomaru esta era la primera vez que se percataba de lo perfecto que era un hombre como el debería tener miles de mujeres locas pero no las había…-Gracias-Solo eso pudo decir por las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-No es posible que este aquí- dejo caer el teléfono con el rostro contraído y los ojos a punto de estallarle era como si aquel secreto descubierto le hubiera llamado ese hombre le arrebataría a Kagome.

-Te notas preocupada-Se acerco con la ceja levantada agacho la mirada notando el teléfono en el piso ¿Otro secreto? Izayoi era su madre pero… últimamente una desconocida.

-El abuelo de Kagome esta aquí-La piel se le erizo de solo pensar en ese señor que alguna vez fue dulce y amable pero que al final resulto ser alguien sin escrúpulos, dio algunos pasos al frente poniendo las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha…-Intente ocultarla pero el dio con nosotros después de tantos años- Trago saliva y se dejo caer en el piso al final todo se descubriría y Kagome la odiaría estaba segura.

-Cálmate mama-Se agacho para levantarla no sabia si sentirse contento o preocupado…-Nadie se la llevara-La soltó y corrió a las escaleras subiéndolas a toda velocidad para caminar por el pasillo y empujar la puerta.

-¡Que no te enseñaron a tocar!-Se tapo con la toalla con la piel colorada pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se percato de esto la tomo de los hombros y la empujo a la pared con los ojos en llamas…-Que… que ocurre- Tartamudeo por la actitud.

-Debes escucharme primero no te exaltes lo que te voy a decir es difícil pero lo sabrás tarde o temprano-No pensaba tenia la mente nublada por la confusión prefería mil veces que Kagome supiera la verdad antes así quizás ella se quedaría, se separo y miro a todos lados pasándose las manos por la cara nerviosamente…-¡Tu no eres mi hermana!- La vio expectante la confusión fue lo primero que noto.

-De que me hablas te has vuelto loco- Arrugo la frente con los labios abiertos movió la cabeza a un lado notando a Izayoi en la puerta llorando a mares…-Mama que pasa- No entendía nada por que lloraba acaso algo malo había pasado.

-Es cierto no son hermanos- La voz le salio cortada y ronca se recargo en el marco sollozando no pensó que la verdad se sabría tan rápido y menos de una forma tan cruel pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el abuelo de Kagome se la llevara, aun siendo mayor de edad ese hombre tenia tanto poder que esto era un detalle insignificante.

Sonrió impactada e incrédula con las pupilas llorosas…-Mienten-No eso no era posible como podía ser, Izayoi era su mama e Inuyasha su hermano, los miro tan detalladamente sus caras denotaban tristeza dolor preocupación y culpa sobre todo…-¡Mentira!- Movió las manos en el aire con letargo conteniendo la euforia.

-Es cierto cariño tu no eres mi hija tu verdadera familia apareció y es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan-Se levanto intento acercarse pero Kagome retrocedió pegándose a la pared…-Perdóname pequeña-Apretó los labios no pudo evitar ver el rechazo en sus ojos y sin mas salio a paso rápido de el cuarto.

-¡Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste!- Apretó el puño, el aire le comenzó a faltar era un ataque de asma si no se controlaba pararía en el hospital respiro cortadamente pero ni esto evito que hablara…-Como.. Pu-dis-te-Abrió los labios aspirando mas aire.

-Cálmate por favor kagome-Se acerco y la tomo en brazos sin rechazo estaba tan mal que no podía poner resistencia…-Estoy contigo recuerdas que siempre te protegeré-Se sentó con ella en brazos notando que comenzaba a calmarse.

El corazón le latía mas lento aun no circulaba bien el oxigeno por su cuerpo toda su vida era una mentira, cerro los ojos soltando algunas lagrimas que resbalaron a los lados, tomo aire y los abrió mirándolo con rencor…-Tu no me protegerás- Quería irse de ese lugar pero las fuerzas le faltaban sabia que si se movía caería al piso.

-No digas eso no sabes cuanto quería decírtelo pero me calle por tu bien- No importaba si tenia poco tiempo de saberlo nunca le perdonaría el hecho de no contárselo pero no importaba ese era el precio que tenia que pagar por darle unos días mas de felicidad…-Tranquilízate-Le acaricio el cabello con los ojos cafés puestos en el.

-No me toques-Se levanto sosteniendo la toalla débilmente…-Tu en quien mas confiaba me traiciono-Camino lento con un aspecto tan pálido que parecía muerta entro al baño y cerro la puerta, arriba de la tasa estaba un pantalón deportivo y una blusa tomo las prendas y se las puso temblando.

Se levanto de la cama cuando Kagome salio de verdad que se miraba mal como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar…- A donde crees que vas-La detuvo sujetándole la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!-Dio un tirón liberándose y bajo las escaleras corriendo incluso a Izayoi la hizo a un lado tirando al suelo, no soportaba estar en esa casa llena de mentiras ¿A dónde iría? Se detuvo en medio de la calle agitada el lujo de un ataque de asma era algo que no podía darse…-Sesshomaru- Se hinco intento aclarar sus ideas no sabia donde vivía pero era el único que podía escucharla.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Parecía una atleta en una larga carrera sin permiso para parar, sabia que dejaba a sango preocupada y extrañada por su actitud era egoísta acudir a ella solo cuando necesitaba algo pero era la única persona que podía ayudarle para encontrar la dirección de su mejor amigo, era como un pequeño perrito sin dueño, se detuvo frente al portón era inmenso su casa cabía en el jardín cubierto de pasto y flores bien cuidadas la casa daba un estilo aristocrático y tétrico, ni siquiera tenían vigilancia entro deteniéndose por el malestar, la frente le sudaba y el estomago se el revolvió por la caminata retomo el paso y toco débilmente la puerta.

-Buenas noches dígame que se le ofrece-La anciana miro a la joven…-Te sientes bien jovencita- Al ver que se tambaleaba un poco puso su mano en la mano de Kagome.

-Si…Sesshomaru ¿esta el?-Quito su mano que le temblaba fue una descuidada por no traer su inhalador la anciana la invito a pasar…-Es urgente- Si lo pensaba dos veces era tarde y lo mas lógico era que la corrieran.

-Espere aquí le avisare- Sonrió de medio lado acentuando mas las arrugas de su cara y subió las escaleras, esa muchacha era la razón del cambio de sesshomaru que si bien no era muy notorio ella que lo conocía como la palma de su mano se percataba de la luz que había en su mirada.

Miro sus manos que seguían con un constante temblor se toco la frente moviendo el flequillo húmedo ¿Y si se moría ahí mismo? Cuando escucho su voz el temblor ceso volteo y corrió a el para echarse a llorar en sus brazos…-Ellos me han mentido- como empezaría a explicarle todo lo que sucedió esa noche le fastidiaron la vida.

-Cálmate Kagome- Miro a Kaede que asentó con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras incluso sin decir nada la anciana le comprendía a la perfección, la joven que se aferraba a su camisa negra empezó a temblar cayendo hacia atrás la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su pecho.

Abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos miel observándola, se sentó mirando alrededor era un habitación con cortinas a los lados cubriendo las ventanas un pequeño mueble cubierto de libros y nada mas….-No soy su hija- Fijo la vista en sesshomaru que no cambio su expresión.

-No comprendo- A pesar de que estuvo una hora inconciente seguía igual de enferma…-Descansa-Se paro le dio la espalda.

-No… quiero dormir tengo miedo- Si bien no eran las palabras mas acertadas tenia tanto miedo de verse sola sin nadie a su alrededor su familia ya no era mas su familia y lo único que le quedaba era sango y sesshomaru sus mejores amigos…-no hay nada que comprender es simple Inuyasha no es mi hermano e... Izayoi tampoco mi ma-ma- que fácil sonaba decirlo pero que difícil le resultaba creerlo.

-No… llores-Se acerco sentándose a su lado paso su mano suave por las mejillas limpiándola, sus palabras no tenían coherencia pero si era verdad lo que decía entonces el amor que esos dos se tenían no era tan infame como antes…-Mírame-Le tomo la cara con las dos manos viéndola fijamente…-No estas sola-Perder una familia era algo que comprendía el había perdido todo cuanto amaba.

¿Llorar? Era verdad lo estaba haciendo todo el camino lloro y aun lo hacia tomo el rostro de sesshomaru el seguía con sus manos en sus mejillas…-Eres lo único que me queda- Inuyasha el cuerpo se le comprimió de dolor pensó que el no la traicionaría hace cuanto sabría la verdad entonces era por eso que aprovecho aquel momento en la playa ni siquiera le importaba lo que sintiera lo que sufría por la culpa de amarlo en secreto y a pesar de todo lo seguía amando mas que nunca.

Se acerco quedando solo a algunos centímetros era un manojo de sentimientos si por fin podía sentir algo desde el accidente fue como una explosión en su pecho, cerro los ojos y la beso, Kagome dejo caer sus manos con los ojos abiertos por la impresión era suave diferente tan frágil el la besaba como si fuera algo que podía romperse en sus manos, se separo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**Continuara (uff si que me tarde pero aquí esta la conti pues ya todo se descubrió y las consecuencias no se hacen esperar).**


	8. Entre la espada y la pared

Que había sido eso, se levanto sin dejar de verlo nunca se espero que el la besara, sesshomaru ese hombre tan indiferente demostró tanta calidez con el tacto de sus labios…-¿Por qué?- Necesitaba una explicación se suponía eran amigos.

-Sorprendida- Sonrió de medio lado quizás hubo un brillo de coqueteo pero fue tan tenue que paso inadvertido, era hora de decirle que sentía no fue el momento indicado pero tampoco lo planeo…-Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti- así de simple sin explicaciones no necesitaba una larga charla el amor era algo simple estando con Kagome todo era fácil.

Se volteo cerrando los ojos, paso saliva por la garganta y un cosquilleo le recorrió el estomago como el siendo tan perfecto podía enamorarse de alguien tan simple como ella no se consideraba la ultima maravilla del mundo mucho menos una chica bonita, cualquier mujer de la universidad estaría a sus pies…-No soy nada especial- Que otra cosa le diría.

-No discutiré eso solo quiero que sepas que me interesas y pienso luchar por ti- Que formalidades debería ser mas espontáneo y dejarse de ese tono de caballerosidad pero imposible estaba en su esencia.

-Debo regresar a casa- Volteo a verlo y sonrió solo por un minuto se olvido de los problemas que tendría al regresar de lo que debía enfrentar…-Adiós- Camino a la puerta con la visión borrosa.

-Seria prudente que te quedaras-Se levanto quedando detrás de ella, puso ambas manos evitando que se cayera…-Es la segunda vez en esta noche que te desmayas- La vio unos segundos para cargarla.

-Es verdad no puedo irme así, seguro quedaría inconciente por ahí- Su pecho era duro recostó la cabeza notando el sutil aroma, olía diferente a Inuyasha besaba diferente, movió la cabeza varias veces hasta recostarse en la cama con su ayuda…-Gracias por todo- que cosas pensaba pero era imposible engañarse sentía algo por el claro no tan fuerte como el amor por Inuyasha que ya no era mas su hermano pero si un mentiroso.

-Te dije que te protegería-No se movió ni un centímetro puso ambas manos en la almohada observándola, era un ángel un sueño hecho realidad después de la oscuridad donde habito por mucho tiempo.

-Sessho-maru-Tartamudeo con el corazón en el estomago, las manos le temblaban en el pecho de sesshomaru no quería que se acercara mas…-Debo descansar-Presiono suavemente el ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Buenas noches-Se separo decepcionado no esperaba otro beso menos una demostración de cariño de parte de ella pero lo deseaba demasiado, claro que no estaba en el presionar a las personas y menos ser insistente.

Trago saliva respirando agitadamente dios esa noche había sido agitada para ella, enterarse de tantas cosas los sentimientos de sesshomaru las mentiras de… su "Familia", que pasaría mañana cuando tuviera que enfrentarlos, cerro los ojos acomodándose de lado con las manos en el pecho...-Si sigo así me voy a morir de tanto pensar- solo sabia algo y es que no volvería a esa casa.

-Le mentimos ella odia las mentiras-Recostó la cabeza en el sofá ¿Dónde estaría? Era noche, lo mas seguro era que con Sango de nada serviría hablarle a estas horas no respondería…-Intenta dormir Izayoi-Se puso en pie para tomar rumbo a las escaleras.

Observo a su hijo marcharse con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, que mas daba si se sabia su ultimo secreto no pasaría nada Inuyasha no podía juzgarla no fue su culpa…-Espera-Se levanto atrayendo la atención de su Hijo.

-¿Qué?-Levanto una ceja sentándose en el escalón…-Tienes otra cosa que decirme…¿Algún secreto?- Sonrió burlonamente que podía ser peor que lo que ya sabia.

-No andaré con rodeos, Inuyasha yo perdí un bebe- Agacho la cabeza melancólicamente…-Tu tendrías un hermano de tu edad, hicieron lo posible por salvarlo pero murió… nunca vi el cuerpo de mi pequeño pero hay algo que no me deja dormir en las noches y es odiarte a ti- No era su culpa solo era un bebe intentando sobrevivir pero sentía rencor, igual si ese otro niño hubiera vivido lo trataría de la misma forma.

-Odiarme…-Se levanto con los ojos mirándola con soberbia y rencor ¿Quién era ella? Como podía odiarlo ¡era su madre!, otro secreto de esa mujer un hermano que jamás conocería por que estaba muerto…-No pensé decirte esto pero eres detestable-Miro la pared queriendo romperlo.

-No te culpo- Se acerco solo unos centímetros, en ese momento su Hijo el único que le quedaba la detestaba por tantas mentiras ¿pero y que? Cada persona tenia sus misterios y ella no era la excepción algún día la comprenderían tal vez perdonarían sus errores.

-Kagome es afortunada por no pertenecer a esta "honorable" familia- Estaba completamente roto, sin Kagome a su lado sabiéndose odiado por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo con una madre como Izayoi que lo detestaba sin ser culpable…-Dulces sueños- Su voz ronca sonó tan sarcástica y resentida.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Buenos días Señorita-Kaede puso el desayuno que se veía apetitoso pan tostado huevos acompañados con jugo de naranja…-El joven me mando a traerle esto- Sonrió estaba tan feliz por ver a sesshomaru alegre y si esa muchacha era la razón de tal cambio trataría de mantenerla a su lado.

-Gracias- Quito la sabana estirándose un poco, bajo los pies poniéndose sus zapatos…-¿Sabe donde esta el?- No tenia apetito si comía vomitaría eso era seguro.

-Si… esta en la biblioteca le gusta el silencio-Extendió una mano invitándola a seguirla, no estaba convencida de llevarla al lugar de meditación de Sesshomaru pero así se daría cuenta que tanto la quería….-Bueno niña yo llego hasta aquí al joven le molesta que entre sin permiso- Se alejo dejando a la joven en la puerta.

Abrió la puerta que rechino un poco tomando la atención del hombre de ojos miel…-Perdón por interrumpir solo venia a decirte que debo irme-Recargo la cabeza en la puerta mirando a un lado…-No quiero ir a casa- sonrió ante la ultima palabra si esa ya no era mas su casa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras… Kaede y yo estamos solos-Se acerco para acariciarle el cabello, nada le daría mas gusto que ella se quedara con el.

-No quiero causar molestias- Sonrió un poco por nerviosismo, trago saliva y abrió los labios…-¿Podrías llevarme?- Necesitaba apoyo y por el momento el era una muletilla, quizás era cruel pensarlo así pero era la realidad.

-Si-Dejo caer la mano ¿Tan incomodo era el tacto? Conoció tantas mujeres que se le insinuaron en el pasado y claro como hombre disfruto las situaciones pero la piel que de verdad quería tocar era la de Kagome.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Las piernas le flaquearon, tomo una bocanada de aire para abrir la puerta que ilumino a dos personas ojerosas con el gesto rígido…-Me iré de la casa-Entro los pies le pesaron de repente al verla llorar desconsolada.

-Hija por favor no me dejes-Se hecho a sus piernas suplicándole…-Perdóname… perdóname- Estaba desesperada no quería perderla y la culpa le oprimía el corazón.

-No ma…ma-Susurro levantándola como podía culpar a esa mujer que solo le dio amor y cuidados…-Te perdono-La oprimió tan fuerte con el abrazo que el aire se le fue.

-Gracias mi pequeña- La soltó sonriendo…-Vamos a tu cuarto a que duermas-Le tomo la mano para ser rechazada.

-No-Se soltó de un tirón si bien la perdonaba no podía vivir en un hogar tan lleno de secretos necesitaba pensar y alejarse…-Te perdono pero yo no puedo vivir aquí con ustedes- Sus facciones se volvieron duras.

-Escúchame Kagome tu no te iras de esta casa-Dejo de observar la escena para tomar a Kagome de la mano con fuerza…-De aquí no sales- No permitiría que se fuera ¿A dónde? Y con quien.

-Suéltala-Dio pasos firmes para pararse frente a el retadoramente…-Ella no esta sola- A pesar de el desagrado que sentía por Inuyasha como siempre mantenía la cabeza fría su voz era calmada al igual que su gesto.

-Sesshomaru-Susurro pestañeando varias veces, volteo a ver a Inuyasha se notaba furioso incluso la soltó sus ojos miel estaban ardiendo del coraje, se puso frente a el…-Debemos hablar-Le tomo la mano fue difícil que se moviera pero lo logro que testarudo era su ex hermano….-No tardare-Miro a sesshomaru que no dejaba de ver a Inuyasha con irritación.

Camino a paso rápido con la mano de Kagome entrelazada que acariciaba, entraron al cuarto, la soltó y cerro la puerta con seguro…-¿Por qué vienes con el?- Clavo las pupilas en los ojos cafés.

-Es mi amigo-Agacho la cabeza por la mirada penetrante era su amigo pero no le podía decir sobre el beso, la conocía tan bien que si lo miraba directo terminaría diciéndole todo…-Solo quiero que sepas que no te odio ni te culpo- Jugueteaba con sus manos tallándolas una y otra vez.

-Yo se que no me odias… pero me guardas resentimiento por no decirte la verdad- Dio un paso al frente…-Me entere hace algunos días quería decírtelo pero Izayoi me suplico-Avanzo mas quedando frente a ella.

-Es verdad pero el amor que te tengo es mas grande-Levanto el rostro ni siquiera la tocaba y empezaba a acalorarse…-Debo irme por que necesito estar sola para pensar- Se humedeció los labios, iba a derretirse si seguía mirándolo.

-No te vallas… no me dejes-Le tomo las manos para entrelazar los dedos, acerco la cara para sentir la respiración de Kagome cortada, sonrió dándole un pequeño y suave beso…-Ya no eres mi hermana-Soltó una mano poniéndola en su cintura y acercando su cuerpo…-Estas temblando-Aspiro el aroma de su cuello acaricio su lóbulo con la boca.

-Inu…yasha-El aire parecía pesado no le pasaba por el pecho, volvió a besarla pero esta vez no se resistió con la mano libre rodio su cuello y presiono para que no se separara de nueva cuenta.

Hizo mas presión en la cintura causando que ella soltara un pequeño gemido, mordió su labio y Kagome le rozo el labio inferior con la lengua, soltó su otra mano y la tomo de las piernas haciendo que se entrelazara en su espalda, para caminar y dejarse caer en la cama, quedando el abajo.

Se separo con los labios hinchados y el aire escaso sonrió…-Quítate la camisa- No le importaba en lo absoluto si estaba bien o mal solo quería ser suya en ese preciso momento era algo que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Levanto una ceja por la petición de Kagome ¿Acaso por fin podrían terminar lo que empezaron? La tomo de la cintura para ponerla a su lado se sentó en la cama y desabrocho botón por botón, lo suficiente para darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera.

-No me voy a retractar-Se acerco y continuo con la labor hasta ver el pecho desnudo de aquel hombre que deseaba como una loca, lo acaricio con la punta de los dedos el pecho le subía y bajaba el corazón le iba a explotar de lo ansiosa que estaba.

-Eso espero- Le beso el cuello y poco a poco la tiro en la cama, subió la mano metiéndola en la blusa para toparse con el pecho cubierto por el sujetador, se separo para sonreír coquetamente-Creciste mucho- bajo la mano y coloco ambas en su vientre descorriendo la blusa.

-¿Qué… que haces?- El cuerpo le tembló, sintió la cara arder, lo observo desnudar su piel, levanto los brazos para despojarse de la prenda, volvió a besarla otra vez se perdió, lo abrazo deseando no separarse quedarse así por la eternidad, Deslizo una pierna acomodándose de forma que se entrelazo con el.

Izayoi no dejaba de verlo era impresionante el parecido que tenían, a pesar que era un bebe cuando su Hijo murió estaba segura de algo y es que si tuviese la edad de Inuyasha seria como ese muchacho, si no lo hubiera enterrado diría que era el, tonterías era la presión que tenia que le hacia alucinar cosas.

Estaba siendo observado por Izayoi pero no le interesaba esa mujer no le daba buena espina aunque había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, miro el reloj colgado en la pared lo que tuvieran que decirse ya lo habían hecho, le paso por un lado para subir los escalones rápidamente ¿Cual seria su cuarto?, escucho un ruido camino hasta la habitación tomo la manija y la giro varias veces, estaba cerrado…-Kagome- Y si ese imbecil quería aprovecharse de ella.

Detuvo las caricias, levanto la cabeza mirando la puerta…- sesshomaru- lo olvido por completo, miro a Inuyasha se notaba impaciente e implorante a la vez…-Yo debo irme-susurro para no ser escuchada.

-No-Se acomodo encima de ella, le detuvo las muñecas que importaba ese sujeto solo eran amigos que esperara o se largara la segunda opción era mejor…-Quédate conmigo- La presiono mas para que notara lo excitado que estaba.

Se estremeció por el bulto en su vientre, intento zafarse pero pesaba demasiado…-Por favor- Se mordió los labios al escuchar nombrar su nombre de nueva cuenta, los ojos empezaron a brillarle por contenerse el llanto…-Déjame- Odiaba que fuera tan rudo y mas saber que aunque no fueran hermanos había un vinculo familiar no de sangre pero si sentimental.

-Ya entiendo- Si ya estaba lo bastante ofuscado por ese pedante que tenia de amigo Kagome saber que era tan importante para ella lo enfurecía…-Te importa mas el que yo- Minimizo su agarre.

-No- Las muñecas empezaban a dolerle que salvaje e idiota era Inuyasha, ladeo la cara sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-Dile que se valla-Soltó una de las manos de la chica para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que lo viera…-¡Díselo!- Estaba siendo brusco demasiado ni el gesto de dolor de ella lo ablandaba pero el solo imaginarse que estuvo con el la noche anterior...¿Por que con quien mas?...-Si de verdad te importo dilo-

-Kagome-Toco mas fuerte al escuchar el grito, no quería llegar a los extremos de tirar la puerta pero si no abría lo haría sin importarle nada.

Abrió los labios dolorosamente por la presión de los dedos en su barbilla…-¡VETE!-Grito tan fuerte que incluso en el piso de abajo se escucho, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Dejo caer la mano y su expresión fue melancólica, pensó que ella no aceptaría estar con el pero al parecer estaban juntos, se recargo en la pared esperando, si ella correspondía un poco a sus sentimientos le importaría explicarle, salir de ese lugar para darle una razón que tranquilizara a su corazón.

Sus brazos descansaron cuando la soltó, quería demostrarle que de verdad daría todo por el, rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha con ambas manos para orillarlo a besarla cosa que el hizo de inmediato, ya no se sentía igual estaba siendo brusco no tenia delicadeza, noto las manos varoniles desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, dejo de presionar sus labios y fue entonces que soltó un sollozo y comenzó a llorar.

-Ka-go-me-Se detuvo con el alma destrozada al verla llorar…-No llores-Se quito de encima para sujetarla de los brazos y poder abrazarla, lloraba por el, por sesshomaru acaso ella estaba enamorada de el…-Tu estas enamorada de el- La separo sin soltarla, le iba a explotar todo por dentro si ella afirmaba su sospecha.

-No…-Mentirosa lo estaba no tanto como de Inuyasha pero sentía algo, lo suficiente para llorar por el.

-No me mientas- Intentaba ser paciente pero le dolía demasiado ver en los ojos de su amor la respuesta que menos quería escuchar.

-No lo se- Un frió le erizo los bellos de la piel, Inuyasha la soltó, no estaba abrazándola…-Lo que siento por ti es indescriptible- Sabia que ni eso lo consolaría estaba herido por su respuesta… la duda era peor que todo.

-Vete-Se giro recogiendo la blusa de Kagome y dándosela sin verla…-No vamos hacer nada si tu no estas segura- Ahora tenia competencia que para su desgracia llevaba las de ganar, sesshomaru desde el principio no fue criado con Kagome para ser su hermano, sabia algo y es que aun sentía culpa por tocarla o besarla después de todo los lazos de sangre no hacen a las familias.

-Perdóname-Se puso la blusa y corrió a la puerta abriéndola, la cerro llevo una mano a su cabeza presionándola…-Que voy hacer-

-Venir conmigo- Seguía recargando en la pared mirando al frente.

-Yo…- El se quedo esperando a que saliera ¿Sabia que saldría? O solo fue suerte…-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Camino hasta poniéndose enfrente.

-¿Por que estas tu aquí?-Le sonrió algo que el casi nunca hacia por no decir nunca, No era felicidad lo que describía ese momento si no alivio de saber que tenia oportunidades.

-Por que…- Que le diría que sentía algo por el también…. ¡Imposible! Eso destrozaría a Inuyasha más de lo que ya estaba.

-No contestes-Camino hasta ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la beso tomando sus mejillas con fuerza para que no pudiera resistirse, primero fue un intento de resistencia pero después correspondió.

Trago saliva, una cuchillada le recorrió la garganta para desgarrarle el pecho y llegar a su estomago, como era posible que estuviera viendo esa imagen, simple y sencillamente se quebró en millones de pedazos ¿Esto era que te rompieran el corazón?, con que eso sintió Kikyo cuando la termino y cancelo los planes de boda…

Presiono su pecho con ambas manos separándose, una punzada le atravesó la cabeza, volteo y abrió los ojos inmensamente…-Inu-ya-sha-

**Continuara ( uff me tarde pero actualice bueno espero sus comentarios digo que les cuesta dejar uno chiquito jaja hasta la proxima).**


End file.
